


Footballeur et journaliste

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [63]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: A LOT of Angst, A lot mentions of Bayern FC and Atletic Bilbao, AS Monaco, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Greg est footballeur et Bixente journaliste, And Bixente has a lot of isues, And Tutu's awesome goals ?, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst is soon coming back, Angst with a Happy Ending, Around 1994, At the third person, Baby Giroud and Greg/Bixente is my drug, Bixente is so Hurt I'm sorry, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotp, But everything will end with a happy ending, Cameo of the 2014 German NT, Can you see me rewatching Zizou's goals ?, Chapitres les mercredis vendredis samedis dimanches, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cute Kids, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Try This At Home, EURO 1996, En 4 ans d'écriture j'ai tellement jamais écrit de mariage ptdr, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, FC Bayern München, Faut me Comprendre aussi, Fifa world cup 1998, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, France - Freeform, France 98, France nt is mostly Kids nt when there is no angst, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gio & Youri are the Best bro of Greg, Girondins de Bordeaux, Good bro Gio Élber, Greg has issues, Greg is Hurt and things will become worse ;), Greg is Sweet, Greg is also Hurt but he has help, Heavy Angst, Hendaye mentions, Hypoglycemia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm gonna die lol, Interruption, J'ai de la haine à dépenser faut me Comprendre, J'assume totalement, J'avoue écrire 2 chapitres en une nuit au lieu de réviser ça fait plaisir, J'raconte ma vie, Je pense que c'est la plus longue liste de tags que j'ai jamais faite, Je prends de l'avance dans les tags, Je prépare mon testament pour le prochain chapitre, Je préviens., Je spoile la fin. CHAMPIONS DU MONDE, Journalism, LAISSE MOI PUBLIER MON PUTAIN DE CHAPITRE AO3, LMAO, Le truc fun c'est que mon stylo a plus d'encre. J'en ai pris un autre., Lilian Thuram & Greg Margotton will become friends, Lilian is la voix de la conscience, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mais personne ne verra ça du coup je peux me permettre de le dire, Mais va y avoir une suite, Marks, Marriage Proposal, Maybe Olivier Giroud Thierry Henry and others will happen in this shit, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of France nt, Mon prof d'histoire qui me rajoute un autre contrôle. Salaud., Old phones, Olivier is coming back, Olympique Lyonnais, Olympique de Marseille, Or at least michasses, Ouh la c'est bientôt fini, POV Greg, POV Third Person, Pareil pour les titres et les résumés, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Protective Greg, Protective Zizou Duga Tutu Youri, Protectiveness, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Seriously Greg should write a fic he has such a dirty mind when he's sleeping, Sexual Tension, Si y'a du sexe en tout cas, Someone give Bixente and Greg a break, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tears, The Blue Jersey is coming, The chapters 7 & 8 will make you hate me lol, The old Nokia, Thierry loves to tease David, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Greg, Training, Tutu has to deal with the past of Bixente and it's not easy for Greg to deal with it, UEFA 1996, UEFA European Championship, Un jour mes tags ne seront pas flingués, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Well Unknown to friends to lovers, Wet Dream, When they were youngs, With Greg lol, You will also understand, You will hate me., Young Olivier, Youri & Greg are friends, Youri is a big brother, Ziz & Duga are really good friends with Greg, Ziz and Duga are friends with Greg and love singing love songs, Ziz comforts Greg a lot, a lot of cameos, c'est du spoil lol alors que je sais même pas si je vais le faire, greg is in love, lol, really - Freeform, wound, yep, you will understand, À Noël le prologue normalement, Ça va partir en live après le Paraguay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 23,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire à peine transféré de Lyon à Bordeaux trouve bien plus que des buts à mettre après sa première conférence de presse. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que ses pensées seraient habitées par un certain journaliste.





	1. Prologue : Le nouveau

**Author's Note:**

> Ça sent la fanfic avec le rythme qui veut rien dire, non ?

Footballeur et journaliste

 

Greg venait de finir le premier match de la saison dans son nouveau club, passer de Lyon à Bordeaux avait été compliqué mais il s'était vite habitué à ses nouveaux coéquipiers, Zinédine et Christophe l'avaient vite abordé pour qu'ils deviennent amis, et ça collait entre eux. Il jouait milieu gauche, il était mieux entouré ici qu'à l'OL et même s'il avait fait un tir sur la transversale avant la mi-temps, Grégoire était un peu déçu de son match, il aurait pu faire mieux, mais l'important était qu'ils avaient gagné (Ziz deviendrait son dieu s'il continuait sur cette lancée). Dans le bus pour retourner au centre d'entraînement, (il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de s'asseoir sur la dernière rangée, et Ziz et Duga faisaient apparemment la même chose alors qu'il était heureux d'avoir rapidement trouvé des amis) Duga lui montra des photos de lui en vacances à Marseille, il aimerait y faire un tour mais pour l'instant Bordeaux lui convenait. En rentrant au centre il avait une conférence de presse à faire, sa première aux Girondins, Greg n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les journalistes de Lyon, alors pourquoi en aurait-il ici ? Zinédine passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui expliqua comment les journalistes de Bordeaux accueillaient les nouveaux joueurs en cas de victoire (la seule chose qui lui faisait peur était qu'il ne voulait pas se faire arroser par les autres) Greg avait hâte de retourner chez lui et de retrouver son lit.

 

Sans réelle surprise, la conférence fut tranquille, les journalistes lui demandant s'il se plaisait à Bordeaux (pour l'instant oui), s'il jouerait en équipe nationale (il ne promettait rien), si porter le maillot bordelais lui allait (le maillot était plutôt grand mais il le rentrait sans soucis dans son short), etc... Les questions n'avaient pas vraiment d'intérêt, c'était plutôt habituel et Grégoire n'avait pas de difficulté pour y répondre, quand une question vint titiller sa curiosité. ''Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de jouer pour la première fois sous ce maillot tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait personne proche de vous pour vous soutenir ?'' Greg bénissait ce journaliste pour avoir enfin posé une question intéressante. Certes ne plus avoir sa famille proche de soi pour le soutenir lui avait d'abord fait un coup, mais il avait dû vite s'y habituer pour être à son meilleur niveau pour le club. Pendant tout le reste de la conférence, il surveilla le petit journaliste à l'accent du sud et aux cheveux ébouriffés, il se mentirait à lui-même s'il disait qu'il ne le trouvait pas mignon (merde Greg ce n'était pas du tout le bon endroit ni le bon moment !). 

 

Fin du prologue 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le journaliste énigmatique

Chapitre 1 : Le journaliste énigmatique

  
En sortant du centre, bien douché et avec des vêtements qui lui seyaient, Greg s'apprêtait à prendre sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, mais il remarqua le petit journaliste qui attendait le bus (enfin il pouvait attendre longtemps avant d'en avoir un vu l'heure), il ne connaissait pas beaucoup la ville mais il pouvait quand même le raccompagner, le journaliste le guiderait à travers la ville et il le déposerait avant de rentrer chez lui. Le brun le regarda bizarrement quelques secondes, analysant sa proposition, avant d'hocher la tête avec un rougissement timide sur les joues. Le trajet fut long, très long, une éternité en vue de ses repères catastrophiques, ils se parlaient à peine (seulement pour communiquer où il devait se rendre), Greg n'était pas bavard de base et le journaliste était du genre timide et réservé. D'ailleurs, Greg devait lui demander son nom avant de lui en inventer un.

  
''Hm... Alors, je suis Grégoire Margotton...'' Bravo Greg ! Quel incroyable début de discussions ! Forcément qu'il savait qui il était vu qu'il avait vu le match et était en conférence de presse !

''Bixente Lizarazu, journaliste.''

''Ça vient du sud, non ? Vers l'Espagne et les Pyrénées si je ne m'abuse.''

''Je viens du Pays Basque.''

''Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Bordeaux ?''

''C'est plus tranquille ici, les gens sont plus sympathiques et je m'y sens bien.''

''Il y avait un problème au Pays Basque ?'' Greg le connaissait à peine et pourtant il se sentait lié à l'autre homme, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui

''Non, je reviens de Bilbao, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon directeur, mais tout va mieux ici.''

''J'en suis ravi !'' Non Greg ! Il devait arrêter, il ne connaissait Bixente que depuis deux heures au maximum !

''Pourquoi être si gentil avec moi alors que je ne suis qu'un journaliste et que vous êtes un joueur formidable qui gagnera plus de choses à l'avenir ?''

''C'est une bonne question, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Vous êtes juste gentil et ça m'aurait hanté de vous avoir laissé attendre à une heure avancée.''

  
Leur discussion s'arrêta là, Greg ne savait plus quoi dire pour relancer la conversation alors il ne dit rien, détournant à peine le regard de la route pour apercevoir un nouveau rougissement sur le visage de Bixente. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il le déposa devant une maison qui avait l'air cosy, ils s'échangèrent des formalités avant que Greg ne retourne définitivement chez lui. Pendant la nuit, il se repassait dans son esprit les moments passés avec Bixente, Grégoire ne savait pas pourquoi mais le journaliste l'avait marqué, et au fond de lui, il ressentait maintenant le besoin de le connaître davantage.

  
Fin du chapitre 1


	3. Chapitre 2 : Quelqu'un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Il est court mais j'avais envie de le poster, parce que j'ai eu 17 en anglais. C'est une raison.

Chapitre 2 : Quelqu'un

  
Le lendemain à l'entraînement, Greg ne comprit pas pourquoi Christophe et Zinédine s'amusaient à chanter des chansons d'amour quand ils se retrouvaient tous les trois ensemble, mais c'était plutôt drôle (bien que ses oreilles avaient toujours mal quand il se souvenait de leur reprise de ''Heroes'' de David Bowie). Quand il se rendit sous les douches avec le duo, il comprit vite pourquoi ses oreilles avaient souffert, Duga et Zizou l'avaient vu avec Bixente. Grégoire ne pu contrôler ses joues de devenir plus rouges que d'ordinaire (il devait vraiment arrêter de faire comme s'il le connaissait ! Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois.), Duga en plaisanta d'ailleurs alors que Zizou restait pensif, son regard perdu dans le vide.

  
''Tu vas bien Zinédine ?'' Greg demanda au marseillais

''Hein ? Oh oui, je réfléchissais juste.'' Zinédine lui répondit avec un petit sourire

''Depuis quand tu réfléchis ?!'' Dugarry s'exclama en lui tapotant l'épaule

''Tais-toi, tu t'es vu ? Je me disais que tu pourrais sûrement bien t'entendre avec le petit gars.''

''Le petit gars ?'' Greg n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre la suite

''Je connais quelqu'un pour t'aider, Greg.''

  
Fin du chapitre 2


	4. Chapitre 3 : Monaco et Lyon à Bordeaux

Chapitre 3 : Monaco et Lyon à Bordeaux

  
S'il devait être honnête, Grégoire dirait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de rencontrer l'homme au lieu de se concentrer sur sa carrière. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait grandi avec lui, mais avec seulement un an d'écart, ils avaient fait leur début au club des jeunes de Lyon, mais lui était resté, alors que le plus âgé était parti à Grenoble. Donc maintenant, ils se retrouvaient autour d'un café, discutant de leur passé commun, Greg était vraiment redevable à Youri d'avoir fait un si long trajet depuis Monaco pour juste venir parler d'un homme qu'il avait vu moins d'une heure.

  
''À peine arrivé et tu es déjà sur quelqu'un ?'' Youri lui demanda en lui faisant un clin d'œil, pourquoi tout le monde voulait le voir avec Bixente ?

''Non ! Enfin... C'est juste que j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec lui...''

''Crois moi, ça commence toujours par ça.'' Youri sirota son café

''Mais je te dis que je veux juste le connaître !''

''C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Bref, j'en ai parlé avec quelqu'un dans mon équipe à Monaco, et il se trouve qu'il connaissait ton rencard.''

''Qui le connaît ?'' Greg devait recueillir un maximum d'information

''Thuram connaît beaucoup de monde, dont beaucoup de journaliste. Bref, Tutu a réussi à trouver le numéro que tu cherchais. Content mon petit Greg !'' Youri l'avait toujours appelé comme ça, alors qu'il n'y avait que huit centimètre d'écart entre eux !

''Merci Youri, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait faire tant de chemin pour ça...''

''Pas grave, je peux en profiter pour voir Ziz'.''

''Zinédine ?''

''On joue ensemble en équipe nationale, tu te souviens ? Ça t'arrivera peut-être un jour, j'ai envie de te voir jouer à nos côtés.''

''Peut-être un jour Youri, peut-être un jour...''

  
L'optique de jouer un jour en équipe nationale ne lui déplaisait pas, Zinédine lui en avait dit beaucoup de bien et le coach avait l'air sympathique, mais il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes, alors il ne s'attendait pas à être sélectionné de si-tôt. Youri partit après d'autres minutes de discussion, Greg aussi, il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Bordeaux, Grégoire se sentait comme épuisé par ses propres sentiments, il n'était pas assez concentré sur sa saison et ne faisait que batifoler autour d'une idéologie d'amour avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quand il rentra dans sa voiture, son regard fut vite attiré par l'objet qui brillait entre ses sièges avant. Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre lui depuis son arrivée aux Girondins ?

  
Fin du chapitre 3


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'appel

Chapitre 4 : L'appel

  
Grégoire se demandait vraiment s'il n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix en venant à Bordeaux, maintenant qu'il était couché sur le ventre dans son lit, fixant l'objet entre ses mains. S'il devait arrêter sa carrière ici, ça serait sûrement à cause de ses sentiments pour son propriétaire. Grégoire se sentait dépérir alors qu'il enfonçait son oreiller sur sa tête, le porte-clé (sans clés) entre ses doigts, ses yeux traçant les fils du bracelet brésilien jaune et vert qui pendaient de l'anneau principal, son pouce et son index jouant avec la petite plaque où était écrit ''Hendaye'', Greg devait chercher ce que ça signifiait, son regard se déplaça sur les petites bandes de cuir où étaient gravés des noms (Giovane, Didier, Marcel et Lilian). Comment était-il censé dormir quand son esprit était dirigé vers Bixente ?! Il savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir avant d'utiliser le numéro qu'il avait reçu dans l'après-midi, son téléphone était déjà dans sa main quand il récupéra le numéro sur sa table de chevet, il prit peu de temps pour ajouter le numéro dans ses contacts, mais maintenant qu'il avait le choix entre Appeler et Quitter, Grégoire ne savait plus quoi faire alors qu'il voulait à la fois appeler Bixente mais tout en se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient que des connaissances. Mais son doigt décida pour lui en appuyant sur le premier choix... Première sonnerie, l'appréhension montait en lui et il ne pouvait que rabattre la couverture sur lui pour tenter vainement de se cacher à ce qu'il venait de provoquer. Deuxième sonnerie, Greg espérait qu'il y en aurait d'autre, mais ce fut la dernière quand il entendit la voix fatiguée de l'autre côté de la ligne.

  
''Allo ?''

''Bonsoir Bixente, c'est... C'est Grégoire.'' (Bravo Greg, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?)

''Grégoire ? Je peux vous aider ?''

''Je suis désolé de vous déranger, vraiment, mais j'ai trouvé votre porte-clé dans ma voiture tout à l'heure, et je me demandais si nous pouvions nous revoir pour que je puise vous le rendre.'' Grégoire n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il avait vraiment l'impression de mettre sa carrière de côté au profit de Bixente

''Euh, et bien, c'est tentant... Je suis libre après votre match dans deux jours contre Montpellier.'' Greg ne se souvenait déjà plus qu'il devait jouer ce match

''Alors, à dans deux jours Bixente. Bonne nuit, et encore désolé du dérangement...''

''Ce n'est pas un problème, bonne nuit.''

  
Greg ne fut pas celui qui raccrocha. Il fut celui qui se remémora la discussion, bien que courte, jusqu'au moment où il s'endormit.

  
Fin du chapitre 4


	6. Chapitre 5 : Montpellier/Bordeaux

Chapitre 5 : Montpellier/Bordeaux

  
Les deux jours suivants l'appel tardif, Greg était sur un petit nuage à l'entraînement, chose que Ziz et Duga avaient remarqué et avec laquelle ils plaisantaient beaucoup, mais les choses sérieuses recommencèrent avec le match contre Montpellier. Il était plus stressé par le fait de rencontrer une nouvelle fois Bixente après le match que par le match lui-même ! Contre Montpellier, son esprit était ailleurs, même s'il essayait d'être à 100%, Greg sentait que ses passes étaient d'une moins bonne qualité que d'habitude ou que ses tirs n'étaient pas assez cadrés. La mi-temps arriva et le coach lui fit savoir qu'il devait donner plus sur le terrain, pas comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà assez lui-même... En deuxième période, même s'il marqua son premier but sur une passe de Zinédine, il n'était vraiment pas à son meilleur niveau.

  
La fin du match sonna, 1-0 pour Bordeaux. Grégoire était déçu par son match, en sortant des vestiaires, son sac sur son épaule et sa tenue complètement changée pour quelque chose de plus adapté à un rendez-vous. Ses doigts jouaient toujours avec le bracelet brésilien du porte-clé, il devait toujours trouver des informations sur les noms gravés sur les bandelettes. En sortant du stade, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver Bixente, ils étaient tous les deux un peu petit par rapport au reste du monde, leurs retrouvailles furent légèrement gênantes, ils oscillaient entre l'amitié et une relation professionnelle, et Grégoire sentait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais finalement, Greg emmena Bixente à un café, pour en boire un (ou plusieurs s'il voulait se noyer dans la caféine et passer des nuits encore plus courtes), ils échangèrent des compliments au début de leur discussion, pour après passer à une sorte de phase d'interrogation de la part de Grégoire à Bixente.

  
''Que signifient les noms sur les bandes de cuir ?'' Greg se demandait vraiment s'il avait manqué de tact pour commencer à en apprendre davantage sur Bixente

''Giovane est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, il est brésilien et joue au Bayern, je l'ai rencontré après un match entre l'Atletic Bilbao et le Bayern justement. Didier et Marcel sont devenus amis au centre de formation où j'étais et nous sommes restés de bons amis. Lilian m'a choisi comme cobaye pour une blague qu'il devait faire à cause d'Emmanuel Petit, et après ça, on est restés en contact.'' Greg avait noté plusieurs choses : il devait surveillé 'Giovane' au Bayern, il devrait rencontrer les joueurs de Monaco, et en savoir plus sur le centre de formation

''Vous êtes allé dans un centre de formation ?''

''J'étais plus jeune, naïf. Ça ne m'a pas réussi mais je voulais rester dans le domaine du foot, alors je suis devenu journaliste.''

''Et, sans vouloir être indiscret, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Bilbao ?''

''Mon patron là-bas a trouvé bon d'utiliser des mauvais souvenirs pour avoir des employés qui se plieraient à sa volonté. J'ai vite décidé de revenir en France, et depuis, tout va mieux à Bordeaux.''

''Comment un employeur pourrait faire ça ?'' (Greg savait que c'était de toute façon trop tard pour faire marche arrière, alors il avait choisi d'en apprendre le maximum possible)

''La question n'est pas vraiment <<comment ?>> mais <<pourquoi ?>>, et il ne faut pas vraiment aller bien loin pour comprendre ; la soif de pouvoir, l'envie de tout contrôler. Je ne peux pas supporter ce genre de chose, et vous connaissez la suite.''

''Oh...'' Greg ne savait pas quoi répondre, il était amèrement déçu de ce genre de personne

''Enfin bref, merci pour le porte-clé. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Grégoire.'' Bixente se leva après avoir déposé de la monnaie sur la table

''De même, Bixente.'' Il lui sourit en se levant à son tour

''Au fait, joli but tout à l'heure.'' Le cœur de Greg se réchauffa quand il vit le sourire que lui fit Bixente

''Est-ce que je peux continuer à vous appeler ?'' Grégoire devait le savoir avant de se considérer comme un harceleur

''Pourquoi pas, juste un peu plus tôt cette fois.'' Un nouveau sourire, et Greg sut qu'il allait revivre cette journée plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir, la seule chose qui le dérangeait était que Bixente boitait, Greg ne devrait pas s'en mêler, mais il prenait des notes sur ce qu'il devait savoir de plus sue Bixente.

  
Fin du chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses sérieuses commencent au prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Perdu mais Gagné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était fun. (correcteur de merde)

Chapitre 6 : Perdu mais Gagné

  
Le prochain match arriva très vite, Grégoire n'avait pas revu Bixente depuis leur ''rendez-vous'', il jouait contre le PSG à 21h00, et il avait peur des gros adversaires qu'il y avait en face qui jouaient en équipe nationale comme Bernard Lama, Vincent Guérin, David Ginola et leur capitaine Alain Roche. Zinédine et Christophe n'avaient pas l'air stressés, ils jouaient d'ailleurs au baby foot en écoutant ''Can you feel the love tonight'' (Greg devait voir le film d'où la chanson venait avant que quelqu'un ne lui raconte tout ce qu'il se passait), Greg était assis à côté d'eux, il les écoutait tranquillement, ses yeux rivés sur son maillot du soir, il avait peur de de nouveau décevoir à cause de ses pensées. Duga lui envoya la balle du baby foot dans la joue (ça faisait mal en plus !) pour le ramener à lui, c'était sûrement mieux pour lui qu'il s'aére l'esprit avant le match, il devait éviter de tout dramatiser.

  
''Alors Greg, comment ça se passe avec ton journaliste ?'' Le sujet qui ne devait pas être abordé avant un match...

''On a pris un café ensemble après le match contre Montpellier.''

''Et ?'' Duga était peut-être le vrai journaliste de l'histoire avec ses questions

''On s'est souri et on est retournés chez nous.''

''C'est tout ?! Rien de plus ?!''

''Calme-toi Christophe, laisse-le y aller à son rythme.'' Zinédine était encore une fois l'homme de la situation grâce à son calme

  
La chanson actuelle était ''Zombie'' de The Cranberries, Grégoire n'aurait pas de tranquillité intérieur s'il se forçait à ne rien faire, alors il se mêla aux activités du duo d'inséparables. Les heures passèrent vite jusqu'au début du match grâce à ses compères, Grégoire avait bien fait de se méfier des titulaires du PSG, il avait beaucoup de travail défensif sur Ginola et trop peu d'occasion, ils devaient redoubler d'efforts pour espérer tenir le rythme et marquer. La première mi-temps fut longue, ses muscles tirant plus que d'habitude, même Zinédine et Christophe n'avaient pas pu se frayer un chemin dans la défense adverse. En retournant sur le terrain, il aperçut (ou cru voir) Bixente dans les gradins, Grégoire ne pouvait pas perdre devant lui, il aurait trop honte sinon. Les quinze premières minutes de la seconde mi-temps furent catastrophiques... Aucune animation offensive, une lenteur dans les réactions et un but encaissé, Grégoire n'arrivait pas à relativiser, il ne pouvait que voir les côtés négatifs du match, la peur montant petit à petit en lui. Ce ne fut qu'à la 78ème que Zinédine réussit à égaliser sur corner (Dieu bénissait la tête de Zizou), le match était encore plus tendu maintenant, et la moindre erreur signifierait la défaite de l'équipe, et Greg ne voulait absolument pas que ça arrive, alors à la 92ème, il sacrifia sa cuisse pour remonter tout le terrain et marquer une lucarne. Résultat final 2-1 pour les Girondins, mais Greg se retrouvait avec des béquilles pendant 6 semaines sans pouvoir jouer... Il commençait vraiment à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui pour avoir quitté Lyon...

  
Fin du chapitre 6


	8. Chapitre 7 : Douleur, Perte et Amour

Chapitre 7 : Douleur, Perte et Amour

  
Grégoire ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour une conférence de presse, il venait de passer son premier match sur le banc à cause de sa blessure, et en plus ils venaient de perdre 2-1 face à Marseille (précédent vainqueur de la ligue des champions, Greg ne pouvait qu'être impressionné). La déchirure musculaire qu'il avait ne faisait que le déranger quand il essayait de reprendre du service, alors il ne pouvait que faire le plus simple pour les prochaines semaines. Il n'avait toujours pas repris contact avec Bixente, il ne s'en sentait pas digne, il se sentait trop faible pour être en compagnie du journaliste. Les questions sur son état fusaient (il allait bien, il ne pouvait juste plus jouer), quand pourrait-il reprendre (dans 6 semaines), sur s'il allait changer de club à la fin de la saison (non, il était bien à Bordeaux), et d'autres questions basiques qu'il avait déjà entendues beaucoup trop de fois.

  
Son regard circulait entre les journalistes, il n'en connaissait aucun, pas étonnant vu qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à eux, mais au petit Basque qui était dans le coin de la pièce, caché par les plus grands, sa journée s'égailla un peu, Greg avait enfin un peu de soutien, il ne se sentait plus si seul. À la fin de la conférence de presse, même s'il était en béquille, il courut rejoindre Bixente, il devait s'excuser d'avoir été distant avec lui, il ne méritait pas ça, surtout pas parce qu'il était juste énervé contre lui-même.

  
''Bixente, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû vous recontacter... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais en colère pour ma blessure, j'ai voulu m'éloigner de tout... Je suis tellement désolé...''

''Je... Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment Grégoire, vous avez aussi une vie, je ne dois pas être au cœur de vos pensées...'' Greg sentit son cœur battre plus vite en voyant un rougissement apparaître sur le visage de Bixente

''Non, c'est grave, vous serez toujours au cœur de mes pensées Bixente, vous êtes quelqu'un de particulier, et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive du mal par ma faute. Comprenez-le, s'il vous plaît.'' Oh dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?!

''Je ne... Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Grégoire, ne perdez pas votre temps avec quelqu'un comme moi... Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas suffisamment bien pour vous. Je ne ferez que vous ralentir. Je suis vraiment désolé...''

  
Son cœur se brisa. Bixente, l'homme qu'il aimait, ne se trouvait pas assez bon pour lui, et venait de dire 'non' à sa proposition. Bixente le regarda une dernière fois avec des yeux brillants, avant de se retourner et de partir. Grégoire confirma quelque chose de la dernière fois, il boitait... Il n'avait plus de force pour bouger, il dû attendre que Zinédine passe dans le couloir pour pouvoir finalement poser sa tête dans le creux de son cœur et pleurer, ses jambes fébriles ne le tenant plus, il était juste soutenu par la force des bras de Zidane, ses mains tremblantes s'aggripant fermement à sa veste... Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi rien n'allait ?

  
''Pourquoi... Pourquoi Zinédine...''

  
Fin du chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez salut ! Je pense que je vais mourir si je continue à écrire ce genre de chose


	9. Chapitre 8 : Ne le blâme pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semaine prochaine c'est l'enfer pour moi, je croule sous les contrôles. Je ne promets rien pour la parution, vraiment désolée :'( Pour me faire pardonner un chapitre long et les deux prochains aussi normalement.

Chapitre 8 : Ne le blâme pas

  
Un mois. Le temps de sa dépression comme ils l'avaient appelé à l'infirmerie. Sa cuisse s'était rétablie plus vite que prévue et il avait pu retourner s'entraîner normalement, il devait refaire des tests, mais il pouvait jouer contre Monaco pendant le week-end. Thuram, Petit, Djorkaeff face à lui. Greg n'avait plus peur de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant. Zinédine et Christophe l'avaient beaucoup aidé pendant ce mois de torture, ils lui avaient tenu compagnie et sans le savoir vraiment, lui avait permis d'oublier. L'équipe de Monaco était déjà arrivée, il devait voir Youri aujourd'hui, et il savait qu'il allait devoir parler de ce qu'il s'était passé après le match contre Marseille. Avant sa blessure, il aurait voulu rencontrer Thuram pour lui parler d'un certain journaliste, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus envie de parler aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Youri le retrouva plus tôt que prévu, et ils se posèrent dans des escaliers pour discuter.

  
''Alors Greg, ta jambe va mieux ?'' Youri lui demanda en posant sa main sur son épaule

''Tu verras ça tout à l'heure.'' Greg lui fit un clin d'œil, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était totalement remis

''Et pour ce rencard ?'' Aïe...

''Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi et que je ne ferais que perdre mon temps, depuis on ne s'est plus revu.''

''Oh merde, je suis désolé Grégoire...''

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute Youri, c'est juste la mienne pour être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas...''

''Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que Lilian te parle...''

''Comment ça ?''

''Lilian voulait te parler du journaliste, vu qu'ils se connaissent, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose finalement...''

''Non c'est bon, je veux lui parler Youri.''

  
Ils se relevèrent et Youri le mena à Lilian Thuram, qui écoutait de la musique dans un coin. Djorkaeff partit retrouver Zinédine, les laissant seuls pour discuter de ce qu'il pourrait appeler un sujet tabou s'il ne ressentait plus de sentiment pour Bixente. C'était ça le plus dur, ne plus le voir, ne plus pouvoir penser à lui sans avoir mal, ne plus pouvoir accepter ses sentiments... Grégoire comprenait le terme de dépression, mais ce n'était pas de la dépression, c'était juste de l'amour. Son cœur avait été brisé, il était toujours fragmenté aujourd'hui mais il battait toujours dans sa poitrine pour l'homme qu'il aimait, alors ce n'était pas du désespoir, mais bien de la passion pour le journaliste qui avait retenu ses larmes devant lui en lui annonçant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être assez bien pour lui. Grégoire aimait Bixente et n'abandonnerait jamais ses sentiments pour lui, il trouverait un moyen pour que Bixente se sente bien à ses côtés, parce qu'il n'acceptait pas que le journaliste pleure à cause de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester sans Bixente, il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie.

  
''Ça va Grégoire ?'' Lilian le ramena à lui en le secouant

''O-Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées, pardon.''

''Pas grave, je sais qu'il s'est passé plein de choses pour toi depuis un mois.''

''Youri a dit que tu devais me parler de quelque chose...''

''De Bixente. J'ai cru comprendre que quelque chose était arrivé le mois dernier.''

''Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi, mais c'est faux ! Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec lui !''

''Est-ce que Bixente t'a parlé de son enfance ?''

''Non, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait été dans un centre de formation, mais que ça n'avait pas été concluant.''

''Je vois. Et sa période à Bilbao ?''

''Son patron était un salopard avide de pouvoir.''

''Oh, j'ai effectivement des choses à te raconter.''

''Comment ça ? Je dois savoir Lilian !''

''Et bien, Bixente à bel et bien était dans un centre de formation quand il était plus jeune, mais il a eu un accident.''

''Q-Quoi...? Un accident...?''

''Il faut croire que conduire en état d'ivresse devient de plus en plus fréquent. Un homme a eu cette malheureuse idée, et, comme tu t'en doutes, le sort a décidé que Bixente souffrirait... De ce qu'il m'a dit, sa jambe gauche a eu de multiples fractures, impossible de s'en remettre totalement c'est pour ça qu'il boite maintenant, des éclats de verre du pare-brise se sont enfoncés dans son dos et dans sa poitrine, il porte encore des cicatrices aujourd'hui, c'est horrible à voir, crois-moi. Il a eu un traumatisme crânien important et il ne sait pas lui-même si c'est vrai, mais son cœur se serait arrêter plusieurs minutes.''

''Oh... Non... Bi...'' Grégoire tomba sur ses genoux, des larmes tombant lourdement de ses yeux, son corps refusant de bouger alors qu'une nausée le prenait

''Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça Grégoire, tu es sûr de vouloir entendre la suite ?''

''Lilian... Je dois savoir... S'il te plaît...''

''D'accord... Il lui a fallu plusieurs mois pour pouvoir de nouveau marcher, et avoir une vie presque normale. J'en ai parlé avec ses anciens amis du centre de formation Didier Deschamps et Marcel Desailly, ils m'ont dit que Bixente avait décidé de couper tout contact avec tout le monde, que chaque fois qu'il revoyait Hendaye il ressentait une douleur.''

''Q-Quel âge avait-il Lilian ?'' Grégoire se sentait trop faible pour arrêter de trembler

''14 ans. Il en a juste 10 de plus aujourd'hui. Il m'a montré ses blessures une fois, je n'ai jamais vu autant de marque sur un si petit corps, à chaque fois que je touchais même une infime cicatrice, Bixente frissonnait et laissait échapper un gémissement de douleur. J'espère de tout cœur que tu comprends Grégoire qu'il a eu aussi mal que toi en te disant qu'il ne pouvait pas t'aimer, il a eu peur de te blesser aussi si tu savais pour lui, il a cherché à te protéger parce qu'il t'aime aussi. J'espère que tu ne le blâmes pas, parce qu'il n'est qu'une victime dans le fond.''

''Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir ! Je l'aime et l'aimerais toujours ! Crois-moi ! Je ne veux que son bien !'' Il retrouva la force de se relever et de s'exclamer de vive voix

''Je n'en doute pas Grégoire, sinon tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, ça se voit beaucoup que vous vous aimez.''

''Et, à propos de Bilbao ?''

''Son salopard d'ex-patron, comme tu l'as si bien dit plus tôt, a jugé qu'harceler ses employés, qui plus est en visant volontairement les blessures de Bixente, ou leur demander des faveurs sexuelles étaient une bonne chose.''

''Je vais tuer ce type.'' Grégoire le dit sombrement

''C'est ce que je me suis d'abord dit, mais nous n'y pouvons rien Grégoire, maintenant nous devons juste veiller sur Bixente.''

''J'essaie Lilian... Mais je ne sais pas si je peux rattraper les choses, si Bixente est prêt, si je suis moi-même prêt...''

''Tu l'es. De ce que j'ai vu et entendu, tu ne peux être que prêt. Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûr et certain.''

  
Fin du chapitre 8


	10. Chapitre 9 : Can you feel the love tonight ?

Chapitre 9 : Can you feel the love tonight ?

  
Le match contre Monaco fut vraisemblablement court par rapport au match contre au PSG, il y avait du répondant des deux côtés entre Djorkaeff et Zidane. Greg faisait en sorte de ne pas être hors du match, même s'il était encore perturbé par son échange avec Lilian. 2-2 à la fin du match, Djorkaeff-Petit et Zidane-Dugarry sans réelle surprise, Grégoire ne s'était pas senti décisif pendant ce match, même si que ce soit ses coéquipiers ou les joueurs monégasques qu'il connaissait lui avait dit l'inverse. Après être sorti du vestiaire, il retrouva Lilian qui l'attendait dans le couloir, son portable fermement serré dans sa main, un regard inquiet sur le visage. Greg n'aimait pas ce qu'il se profilait devant lui, vraiment pas.

  
''Lilian ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?''

''C'est... C'est compliqué.''

''Une infirmière vient de m'appeler sur le portable de Bixente, il est à l'hôpital, ses cicatrices se sont rouvertes.''

''Quoi ?! Comment ça peut être possible ?''

''Je ne sais pas, elle a dit que c'était le surmenage et le stress. Elle a tenu à ce que ses proches viennent le plus vite possible, mais tu es la seule personne de Bordeaux qui le connaît vraiment.''

''Quand est-ce qu'on part ?'' Greg devait revoir Bixente, il se devait d'être à ses côtés

''Maintenant, mais je dois compter sur toi, tu es le seul qui habite ici je te le rappelle.''

  
Grégoire guida rapidement Lilian jusqu'à sa voiture, déposant leurs affaires à la va-vite sur les sièges arrière. Greg avait eu le temps de connaître davantage la ville, et c'était tant mieux parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avant de rejoindre l'hôpital. Quand ils arrivèrent, la dame de l'accueil leur dit sans les faire patienter à quelle chambre ils devaient aller. L'appréhension grimpait dans l'estomac de Grégoire, il ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour revoir Bixente, s'il voulait le revoir... En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, il lui fallut un discours de Thuram sur la motivation pour avoir le courage de rentrer dans la pièce. Bixente était réveillé, la couverture remontée jusqu'à sa taille alors que des dizaines de petites tâches rouges et bleus pour la plupart ornaient sa poitrine. Greg ne savait comment il aurait réagi s'il l'avait vu comme ça pour la première fois sans avoir été mis au courant. Il sourit doucement à Bixente, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que de l'admirer des yeux (malgré les blessures qui lui faisaient aussi mal), et de vouloir le réconforter. Ils s'asseyèrent de part et d'autre du lit, Lilian racontant le match alors que Grégoire ne pouvait que fixer Bixente avec des yeux compatissants.

  
Ce ne fut que quand Lilian dû partir parce qu'Emmanuel Petit était venu le chercher pour retourner à leur hôtel que Grégoire se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit depuis son arrivée et qu'il n'avait pas détourné les yeux alors que sa main caressait doucement celle de Bixente, qui le fixait aussi avec des yeux remplis de remords. Grégoire ne lui en voulait pas pour après Marseille, il ne lui en voulait pas de ne rien lui avoir dit, il était juste inquiet pour son état maintenant.

  
''Comment tu te sens Bixente ?'' Grégoire ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de tutoyer Bixente alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours vouvoyé

''Je suis désolé Grégoire...''

''Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. Je comprends que tu aies voulu me protéger de ce qui te fait peur, mais Bixente, je suis celui qui doit te protéger. Je n'ai pas peur de tes blessures, je ne peux être que désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé, j'aurais aimé jouer avec toi, tu devrais être incroyable.''

''Gré... Tu ne peux pas... Pas avec moi... Est-ce que tu as vu mon corps ? Je suis horrible...''

''Non Bixente. Tu es magnifique, unique et tu es l'homme que j'aime. Je ne veux que toi, et seulement toi. N'essaie plus jamais de dire que tu ne me mérites pas ou quelque chose dans le genre, tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde et je ne penserai jamais le contraire. Je t'aime Bixente.''

''Non... Je ne...''

''Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire, plus de ça maintenant.'' Grégoire le coupa avant même qu'il ne commence réellement une phrase

''Je t'aime Grégoire. Je t'aime, je t'aime... Ne me laisse pas... S'il te plaît...''

  
Grégoire sourit doucement alors qu'il essuyait délicatement les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Bixente. Ils iraient à leur rythme mais maintenant Greg pouvait sourire à l'homme qu'il aimait, et il n'échangerait rien contre ça.

  
Fin du chapitre 9


	11. Chapitre 10 : Olivier

Chapitre 10 : Olivier

  
Grégoire était vraiment heureux, cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Bixente était revenu dans sa vie, Greg avait peur de lui faire mal alors il évitait les marques d'affection un maximum, alors que l'envie de l'embrasser le dévorait de l'intérieur. Le docteur lui avait conseillé de donner des vacances à Bixente pour éviter tout travail épuisant et tout stress, Greg n'avait d'abord pas su quoi faire pour aider mais Zinédine avait vite trouvé la solution en lui rappelant qu'ils devaient partir une semaine pour Grenoble en préparation de la coupe de France 95. Alors maintenant, Greg regardait Bixente dormir à côté de lui dans leur lit de leur hôtel assigné, il sortait d'une séance d'entraînement et il était épuisé mais voir Bixente à côté de lui lui redonner de l'énergie. Le lendemain, l'équipe devait encore s'entraîner et Greg avait peur s'ennuyer son compagnon mais il n'avait pas eu vent de plainte alors il essayait de se convaincre que tout allait bien.

  
Quand il voyait les marques rosâtres sur la peau de Bixente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal, de revoir les larmes de Bixente, il l'aimait tellement, Greg avait eu si peur que ça finisse en drame Shakespearien et qu'ils se suicident à la fin tous les deux à la fin... Il passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son compagnon, jouant avec les mèches rebelles, comment ne pas l'aimer ? Pendant ces deux semaines, Grégoire avait fait en sorte de rattraper le temps perdu, ils étaient d'abord allés voir Le Roi Lion (finalement Greg avait rattraper le ''Can you feel the love tonight''!), et quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient partis manger au restaurant. Grégoire souffla, il pensait trop... Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Bixente et s'endormit peu après, il devait continuer à rester en forme pour ne pas décevoir Bixente.

  
Le lendemain matin, Grégoire se réveilla avec le sourire, même si Bixente était déjà sous la douche, et qu'il devait s'entraîner toute la journée, il allait bien. Et tout alla encore mieux quand le coach leur annonça qu'ils ne s'entraîneraient que le matin et qu'il leur offrait l'après-midi, Grégoire savait déjà avec qui il allait la passer. Même si ses jambes avaient souffert des divers entraînements, après avoir mangé, il retrouva Bixente et l'emména faire un tour de Grenoble. Greg était vraiment heureux que Bixente se confie à lui sans aucune retenue maintenant, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter tant que Bixente ne lui transmettait rien de très personnel. Alors qu'ils abordaient le sujet du futur Euro, un jeune garçon se jeta dans les bras de Grégoire, qui ne su comment réagir autrement qu'en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour. Il échangea un regard avec Bixente, qui était tout aussi surpris que lui, à l'autre bout de la rue des gamins ne semblaient pas très amicaux avec le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Grégoire raffermit sa prise sur l'enfant alors que les autres gamins fuyaient sans attendre leur reste, il n'avait pas envie de les poursuivre, alors ils s'assirent devant un petit étang, le petit gars toujours accroché à sa taille.

  
''Hey petit, tout va bien maintenant, ils sont partis.'' Greg lui dit doucement, en le décrochant de lui

''Vraiment ?'' Le garçon lui demanda avec une petite voix

''Promis juré.'' Bixente répondit pour lui, prenant à son tour l'enfant dans ses bras, Greg n'avait jamais vu cette facette de son compagnon

''Dis moi petit, comment tu t'appelles ?'' Greg voulait qu'il soit en confiance (il ne voulait pas être pris pour un pédophile)

''Olivier, Olivier Giroud.''

''Bien, tu habites près d'ici qu'on puisse te raccompagner ?''

''Juste à côté du centre de formation.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas Olivier, ces garçons ne t'embêteront plus.'' Greg serait presque jaloux si c'était quelqu'un d'autre à la place d'Olivier, Bixente remettait en place les cheveux du garçon

''Et dis-moi Olivier, tu joues au foot avec le centre de formation ?'' Greg ne savait pas quoi dire, à part parler du foot

''Oui, les entraîneurs disent que je suis un attaquant et qu'un jour je jouerai avec l'équipe de France !''

''C'est aussi le rêve de mon ami juste à côté, il joue avec quelqu'un qui côtoie l'équipe et il aimerait aussi en faire partie.'' Bixente avait décidé de se moquer de lui aujourd'hui, l'équipe nationale lui faisait envie mais il n'était pas jaloux de Zinédine, il était admiratif !

''Vous êtes joueurs ?!'' Au moins, Olivier ne se moquait pas de lui

''Grégoire joue avec Bordeaux, moi je ne suis que son journaliste.''

''Tu es plus que mon journaliste !'' Greg devait forcément s'indigner en entendant ça, il respectait profondément Bixente

''Comment ça <<son journaliste>> ?'' Olivier leur demanda, comment Greg pouvait-il lui expliquer ça ?

''C'est compliqué, mais on peut dire qu'on vit ensemble.''

  
Greg admirait Bixente pour son calme et son talent de réflexion, ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier s'endorme dans les bras de Bixente. Grégoire se tourna vers son compagnon, il voulait l'embrasser, c'était sa seule envie.

  
''Bixente... Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?''

''Je commençais vraiment à me demander si ça n'arriverait jamais.'' Ils se sourirent avant de rapprocher leur tête et de poser doucement leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre, liant délicatement leur langue. Olivier remua légèrement, il devait aussi le ramener chez lui, mais ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant un petit temps.

  
Fin du chapitre 10


	12. Chapitre 11 : Vacances

Chapitre 11 : Vacances

  
Grégoire sourit alors qu'il observait Bixente s'habiller dans leur chambre. Il devait juste jouer le dernier match de la saison le soir et il serait en vacances jusqu'à août, il ne se s'était pas passé grand chose pendant ce début d'année 1995 mais Bixente était venu habiter chez lui, alors tout ce compensait. Ses yeux traçaient le contour des muscles de son compagnon, rien qu'en regardant le dos et le fessier de Bixente Greg savait qu'il allait passer une bonne journée. Il fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre, passant doucement ses bras autour de la taille de Bixente et posant sa tête sur son épaule, faisant attention aux marques, déposant quelques baisers sur son cou et sa mâchoire. ''Que me vaut cet honneur m.Margotton ?'' Grégoire avait toujours aimé ce ton condescendant, il voulait continuer d'explorer toutes les facettes de Bixente. ''Remercie mes vacances, mon amour.'' Greg embrassa une nouvelle fois sa joue, pendant que ses mains descendaient plus bas, ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait mais Greg sentait qu'ils étaient prêts. ''Oh, mais il me semble qu'il vous reste un match, Grégoire.'' Ses mains glissèrent sous le boxer de Bixente, traçant le contour de ses cuisses, il ne serait peut-être pas en forme ce soir, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Zinédine. Alors qu'ils allaient vraiment commencer à passer le pas, la sonnerie de la maison retentit. Foutu timing... Greg y alla, laissa son compagnon dans sa chambre, il valait mieux que ce soit important ! Il ouvrit la porte, et c'était important...

  
''Bonjour Grégoire, je suis Aimé Jacquet, sélectionneur de l'équipe de France.''

''Bon-Bonjour. Entrez, s'il vous plaît.'' C'était très, très, très, important

''Je vous ai surveillé pendant cette saison, je pense que vous avez le niveau pour faire partie de l'équipe.''

''C'est... C'est vrai ?'' Bravo Grégoire !!! Décidément, certaines choses ne changaient jamais

''Je ne me serais pas déplacé sinon.''

''Alors, euh, quand est-ce que je commence ?''

''Le 20 août, à la rentrée.''

''Bien, je serai là !'' Greg avait encore du mal à s'en remettre

  
Grégoire le raccompagna à la porte, il n'était même pas encore en vacances qu'il devait déjà penser à la rentrée... Il rejoignit Bixente dans sa chambre, qui venait de finir de s'habiller. Foutu timing. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problème, Greg se rendit au centre d'entraînement, il blagua avec Zinédine et Christophe, là où d'habitude il était toujours un peu stressé avant chaque match pour retourner auprès de Bixente. Ce ne fut qu'en sortant du bus devant le stade qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait quand même dû prendre le match au sérieux, avoir Laurent Blanc et Grégory Coupet face à lui en défense et dans les cages ne semblait pas être un bon début de vacances. Le match commença sur les chapeaux de roues, une passe inattendue dans ses pieds et il marquait il ne savait comment à la 8ème. Le reste du match se passa sans achrome, et Greg marqua une nouvelle fois à la 82ème, décidément L'AS Saint Étienne lui portait chance. En sortant de la douche, il vit Christophe claquer Zinédine contre un mur en l'embrassant sauvagement, quelque part Greg était heureux pour eux, mais de l'autre part il était un peu jaloux de ne pas pouvoir faire pareil avec Bixente parce qu'il avait peur de le blesser. Mais bon, il était en vacances maintenant, alors Greg ne voulait s'inquiéter de quoique ce soit.

  
Fin du chapitre 11


	13. Chapitre 12 : Repos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA TRANSITION EST DE RETOUR.

Chapitre 12 : Repos

  
Avec Bixente appuyé contre le mur, sa tête posée sur la paroi pendant que son souffle était haché, Greg pouvait dire qu'il se sentait bien. Son visage était pressé dans le creux de son compagnon, sa bouche s'occupant de la peau, ses mains glissant continuellement pour laisser des contacts invisibles. Il appliquait un mouvement de va-et-vient dans le corps de Bixente, il se sentait vraiment bien. Ou du moins, c'était ce que son esprit essayait de lui faire croire alors que Grégoire se réveillait et réalisait qu'il n'avait fait que rêver un fantasme. Il avait bien la tête posée sur l'épaule de Bixente, mais ils étaient juste dans le lit de leur chambre prêtée ; Youri les avait invités à passer des vacances avec lui et ses amis monégasques à Marseille (Greg avait donc finalement visité Marseille), il avait pu retrouver Lilian, et ses futurs coéquipiers en équipe nationale comme Didier Deschamps et Marcel Desailly, alors c'était sûr que c'était étrange de voir les retrouvailles entre ces deux-là et Bixente, mais il n'avait rien dit, il profitait du repos qui lui avait été offert.

  
Quand Christophe et Zinédine vinrent les rejoindre (ce qui ne surprit pas une seconde Grégoire), l'ambiance devint encore plus conviviale. Au détour de certains couloirs, Greg les voyait souvent être très proches, il était souvent gêné (bien qu'il commençait à s'y habituer), il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait le faire avec Bixente, il ne voulait pas lui imposer de nouvelles douleurs s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Greg ne savait pas s'il était trop protecteur ou pas assez, Bixente ne lui disait jamais vraiment ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il pensait, alors c'était dur de penser pour deux. Mais la nuit, il continuait de déposer des baisers sur le cou de son compagnon, par pure amour.

  
Fin du chapitre 12


	14. Chapitre 13 : Tu seras fier

Chapitre 13 : Tu seras fier

  
Non. Non ! Non... Quelque chose venait de se briser en lui... Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, après toute la douleur qu'ils avaient mise de côté pour en arriver là... Ils ne pouvaient pas juste perdre comme ça ! Ils ne méritaient pas ça ! Grégoire aurait tellement aimé gagner l'UEFA Cup avant de quitter Bordeaux pour le Bayern, avant de laisser Christophe partir à Marseille et Zinédine à Turin... Il partait pour ce même Bayern qui venait de lui arracher le rêve d'une dernière victoire avec le club qui lui avait donné l'amour, l'amitié et son poste de milieu défensif en équipe de France... Greg esquiva un maximum les caméras en sortant du vestiaire, il n'avait pas le cœur pour une interview, il n'avait pas le cœur pour parler à qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas s'écraser sur son lit et ne jamais se réveiller, oublier qu'il avait perdu...

  
À peine rentré, il n'avait plus la conviction de faire quoique ce soit. Rien. Même son lit lui paraissait être trop loin... Même après ce genre de match difficile il n'avait pas faim... Même avec son meilleur niveau il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver son équipe... Il ne méritait pas le brassard de capitaine que Zinédine avait refusé pour lui offrir au début de saison. Grégoire ne méritait pas d'avoir reçu la confiance de l'équipe et de ses proches. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de casser quelque chose avant de devenir fou ! Ses émotions avaient besoin d'être extériorisées avant qu'elles ne se libèrent toutes seules et attaquent son entourage avec des reproches remplies de regrets et de remords. Grégoire ne dit rien quand Bixente le prit dans ses bras, il le laissa faire sans plus d'arrière pensée. Son bras se passa autour de la taille de Bixente quand il sentit des larmes mouiler sa chemise. Grégoire aurait tellement dû gagner ce match...

  
''Pourquoi tu pleures Bixente ?'' Greg devait être positif pour lui

''C'est... Tu le méritais tellement...''

''C'est pas grave, je gagnerai l'Euro, et la coupe du monde pour toi.''

''Je veux que tu les gagnes pour toi, tu dois trouver le plaisir de jouer. Tu as l'air triste Grégoire, n'aies pas peur de t'exprimer quand je suis là. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi, tu peux parler de ce que tu veux avec moi.''

''Je t'aime Bixente, j'aurais tellement aimé t'offrir notre première coupe...''

''Grégoire, ne te concentre pas sur moi, si tu dois gagner quelque chose, c'est pour toi.''

''Je te promets que tu seras fier de moi, que je serai champion.''

  
Fin du chapitre 13


	15. Chapitre 14 : Youri le grand frère

Chapitre 14 : Youri le grand frère

  
Greg n'avait pas prévu que Youri se prenne pour son grand frère à peine arrivé en Angleterre. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur la compétition qu'était l'Euro 1996 à cause de la défaite en demi-finale à l'UEFA Cup, alors Aimé avait trouvé bon de lui faire avoir des conversations avec ses coéquipiers. Il avait rapidement commencé avec son capitaine, Didier lui avait vite fait comprendre que seule la victoire comptait au final et que les défaites n'étaient que des expériences. Marcel n'avait rien dit de plus que ''santé'' en lui offrant un verre, et maintenant Youri jouait le psychologue.

  
''Je pense que tu as besoin de retrouver confiance en toi, après avoir perdu ce match le mois dernier, quelque chose a dû se perdre aussi en toi, tu dois retrouver la joie de gagner, tu dois gagner pour toi et profiter de n'importe quelle victoire et ne pas te concentrer sur une défaite.''

''Bixente m'a dit la même chose.''

''Le petit gars est intelligent, tu dois l'écouter Greg. Tu cherches continuellement son bien quite à oublier ce dont tu as besoin. Combien de temps as-tu passé pour lui faire reprendre confiance en lui ? C'est la même chose ici mais dans le sens inverse, Bixente a tout compris et il veut juste que tu prennes plaisir à jouer n'importe quel match, que tu puisses quand même sourire après une défaite, que tu t'amuses après une victoire. Tu ne peux pas toujours gagner Grégoire !''

''Mais j'aurais tellement voulu lui offrir cette victoire, tu comprends ? Maintenant je veux juste le rendre heureux, je veux jouer et gagner pour lui !''

''C'est ça le problème Greg ! Tu ne dois jouer pour personne si ce n'est toi ! Bixente et moi en avons parlé, il ne veut pas que tu joues pour autre chose que ta propre envie de gagner.''

''Mais comment je peux jouer si je ne dois pas penser que je le fais aussi pour lui alors qu'il est ma source de motivation ?''

''Greg, je ne te dis pas de ne plus penser à lui, je te dis juste de penser à toi quand tu es sur le terrain. Tu ne joues pour personne, tu n'as aucune pression sur tes épaules, tu es libre, tu peux perdre comme gagner : tu restes le même.''

''Merci Youri, tu es vraiment un bon ami.'' Greg le pensait honnêtement

''Toujours prêt à faire le grand frère.'' Le sourire de Youri était le plus authentique qu'il avait vu depuis longtemps

''Pas vraiment sûr que tu aie besoin de te considérer comme mon grand frère Youri, tu es l'un de mes meilleurs si ça peut te rassurer.'' Un petit clin d'œil

''J'y compte bien, après ce discours !''

  
Fin du chapitre 14


	16. Chapitre 15 : Euro 96

Chapitre 15 : Euro 96

  
Ils étaient qualifiés pour les quarts de finale de l'Euro, Grégoire restait concentré mais quand ses doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux emmêlés de Bixente endormi contre lui, il ne pouvait que sourire et penser à son bien-ami. À peine quelques heures plus tôt, ils faisaient la fête avec les autres et leur famille, l'alcool avait coulé sans retenue, et Greg avait fini par devoir ramener Bixente dans leur chambre en le portant dans ses bras, le Basque s'était endormi sur lui après avoir -beaucoup- trop bu. Greg savait qu'il ferait mieux de dormir mais il voulait profiter un maximum de son bébé contre lui avant de retourner s'entraîner toute la journée. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le crâne de Bixente, déposant de légers baisers, quelque part au fond de lui, Grégoire avait encore peur de ne pas pouvoir gagner quelque chose pour lui, de ne pas être assez bien pour lui, c'était ridicule et il le savait, ses craintes étaient infondées, mais c'était dans sa nature de s'inquiéter pour beaucoup de choses.

  
Sentant que le sommeil n'allait pas venir aussi vite que pour Bixente, il décida de faire un tour dans l'hôtel où ils se trouvaient, déposant un léger baiser une nouvelle fois sur le front de son compagnon, qui murmura un petit ''Je t'aime'' dans son sommeil (comment pouvait-on être aussi mignon même endormi ?). Greg se retrouva dans le couloir, face à Zinédine et Christophe qui se bégottaient en essayant d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre, ça devenait tellement fréquent qu'il n'était plus surpris (en fait, il attendait juste l'invitation pour leur mariage, et si possible d'être leur témoin). En allant jusqu'au bar, où Marcel et Didier s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Youri était en train de téléphoner (Greg ne voulait pas l'espionner, mais il le voulait quand même un peu), tournant en rond sans vraiment remarquer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, Greg était au courant de la relation entre Youri et un jeune footballeur (Ludovic s'il se souvenait bien).

  
S'il devait être honnête, Greg dirait qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance de l'heure, il savait juste que c'était la nuit et qu'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre son esprit de s'endormir. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Aimé viendrait le retrouver au bar (ils avaient peut-être suffisamment bu pour la soirée), depuis que le sélectionneur était venu chez lui en 1995, Greg avait peur de le voir venir vers lui, c'était ridicule mais il avait peur de se prendre des dizaines de blâmes.

  
''Coach.''

''Grégoire. Alors, tu fais la fête tout seul ?''

''Ils dorment tous, Ziz et Duga sont ensemble, Youri ne compte pas se coucher avant d'avoir dilapidé son forfait.''

''Et toi ?''

''Je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors j'ai laissé mon compagnon dormir.''

''Profitez ensemble, le temps passe vite.''

''Je voudrais vraiment lui gagner quelque chose, c'est vraiment ridicule, mais c'est ma motivation...''

''C'est une cause noble Grégoire, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte.''

''Je... J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur de nos attentes... C'est bizarre...''

''Nos ?''

''Je crois... Je crois que j'en attends trop de moi-même... Même si je marquais un doublé je réussirais à me décevoir... Je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivé là... Je ne sais pas si je le mérite...''

''Tu as fatigué. Tu as bu.''

''C'est vrai...''

''Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, tu te crois misérable parce que tu n'as pas gagné cette demi-finale. Tu es en équipe de France parce que tu es l'un des meilleurs à ton poste. Ne me fais plus jamais répéter que tu n'as plus rien à prouver.''

''Bien coach.''

''Maintenant, ramène Youri dans sa chambre, et vous deux au lit.''

''Bonne nuit coach.''

  
Fin du chapitre 15


	17. Chapitre 16 : Dommage

Chapitre 16 : Dommage

  
Les quarts de finale furent compliqués, ça avait fini aux tirs au but, Grégoire avait réussi le sien et il remerciait sa chance de ne pas l'avoir fait raté, il n'aurait pas supporté d'échouer une nouvelle fois. Mais voilà maintenant qu'ils jouaient la demi-finale contre la République Tchèque, déjà aux tirs au but, le stress grimpait alors que la fatigue s'était déjà ajoutée dans le morale des joueurs. Même si Zinédine continuait de sourire et d'assurer que tout allait bien se passer, Grégoire sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'envie n'y était plus. Et tout s'arrêta quand Pedros râta son penalty. C'était fini. Plus besoin de s'inquiéter, ils allaient rentrer chez eux. Plus de stress. Plus de finale. Une nouvelle défaite en demi-finale. Greg en viendrait presque à croire qu'il était maudit. Deux compétitions. Deux échecs.

  
Une dernière nuit en Angleterre et ils retournaient en France. Dans sa chambre pour sa dernière nuit, Greg s'écroula dans les bras de Bixente, enfonçant sa tête dans son épaule. Il n'était pas en état de faire plus, seulement de laisser couler ses larmes, sa tristesse, son désespoir inavoué, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Grégoire n'arrivait pas à gagner, il n'arrivait à rien. Il commençait à se demander s'il réussirait au Bayern qui avait placé sa confiance en lui. Beckenbauer lui-même lui avait demandé de venir, et forcément, Grégoire n'avait pas su dire non à une légende comme Franz Beckenbauer, et puis le Bayern était un excellent club. Ses larmes s'étaient raréfiées et il avait retrouvé le courage de prendre vraiment Bixente dans ses bras.

  
''Je t'offrirai la coupe du monde. Tu porteras mon étoile avec fierté. Je te le promets.''

''Je sais.''

''Tu seras fier de moi. Je ne vais plus te décevoir...''

  
Grégoire n'entendit pas la réponse de Bixente, la fatigue prenait le contrôle sur lui alors qu'il s'endormit sur son compagnon. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans les bras de Bixente, le petit journaliste le serrant vraisemblablement fort par rapport à sa carrure. Greg l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il en avait juste besoin. Il avait besoin d'avoir à proximité ce qui le rendait complètement gaga pour pouvoir oublier qu'ils avaient perdu la veille. Pour être honnête, Grégoire préférerait gagner la coupe du monde que l'Euro, mais il ne pouvait pas promettre qu'il ferait partie de l'équipe dans deux ans, alors il se contentait de profiter de sa vie actuelle. Il regarda rapidement sa montre, 5h30... Il était encore trop tôt pour se lever, alors Grégoire se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Morphée.

  
Quand Greg se réveilla une nouvelle fois deux heures plus tard, il était seul dans le lit, il n'était plus surpris maintenant. Il se leva doucement, ses jambes encore un peu lourde du long match de la veille, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où le bruit de la douche retentissait. Grégoire commençait à prendre l'habitude de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Bixente et de poser sa tête sur son épaule, sa langue goûtant la peau et ses dents mordillant la chair. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur leur corps détendait ses muscles, la lumière du soleil se levant passant par la fenêtre rendait l'atmosphère encore plus romantique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

  
''Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?'' Grégoire demanda en caressant avec toute sa tendresse une légère cicatrice

''Je ne crois pas non, monsieur Margotton.''

''Va-t-on finalement finir ce que nous avions commencé il y a deux ans ?''

''Tu n'as pas oublié ?''

''Comment pourrais-je oublier le moindre jour passé avec toi ?''

''Tu devrais oublier le jour du match contre Marseille...''

''Je n'oublierais que quand tu arrêteras de t'en vouloir. Mais bref, où en étions-nous ?''

''Tu disais que tu avais la meilleure mémoire de l'équipe de France.''

''C'est vrai, et je n'ai pas oublié où nous en étions en 1994.''

  
Grégoire était à nouveau prêt à descendre plus bas, quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. N'arriveraient-ils donc jamais à finir ça ? Greg sortit vite de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, un soupçon de colère en lui pour cette interruption. Manu, Lilian et Youri (salauds) avaient pris place dans sa chambre, de grands sourires sur leur visage. Greg n'allait pas aimer, il le sentait.

  
''Je peux vous aider ?'' Greg leur demanda

''On veut te souhaiter bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie au Bayern.'' Youri le prit dans ses bras amicalement

''Merci Youri, mais on va quand même pouvoir se voir...'' Greg essaya mais Youri ne le lâcha pas

''Tu es comme mon frère maintenant Greg, prends soin de toi.''

''Prends soin de toi aussi à Milan. Toi en Angleterre Manu, et Parm pour toi Tutu.'' Greg finit dans les bras du trio, tout s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, mais il n'avait toujours pas finit ce qu'il avait commencé !

  
Fin du chapitre 16


	18. Chapitre 17 : Bayern

Chapitre 17 : Bayern

  
Munich était une belle ville, Grégoire ne le dirait jamais assez, qui plus est, son équipe était l'une des meilleures de Champions League, et probablement la meilleure d'Allemagne. Bien évidemment, il avait de quoi être stressé de jouer dans la même équipe qu'une véritable légende comme Franz Beckenbauer et d'une partie des nouveaux champions d'Europe, mais il relativisait en se disant qu'il avait Bixente à ses côtés, et que si tout se passait bien, Giovane Élber serait sympa avec lui. Il croisait fermement les doigts. Pour son premier jour, il eut le droit à une présentation des lieux et de l'équipe, points positifs ils avaient l'air cools et Greg était heureux d'avoir eut un père professeur d'allemand, point négatif Greg n'avait plus l'occasion de discuter tranquillement en français avec n'importe qui (plus de délire avec Zinédine et Christophe...).

  
Mais Grégoire pouvait se rassurer pour les petits moments de folie entre joueurs, Giovane semblait tout aussi énergique que Duga et Ziz de ce côté là, à chaque but à l'entraînement ou en match, Gio tenait à ce qu'ils fassent une célébration bizarre. C'était drôle, et franchement, Greg ne se plaindrait pas d'avoir trouvé rapidement et facilement un compère dans ce nouveau club. Son portugais laissait à désirer mais Gio avait l'air de le comprendre, alors tout allait bien pour l'instant. À la fin de la journée, Giovane l'emmena parler autour d'une boisson dans l'un des meilleurs cafés de Munich selon lui (Grégoire avait le temps de se forger son avis de toute façon).

  
''Alors, tout se passe bien avec Bixente ?'' Grégoire devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question de la part de Giovane

''Très bien, bientôt deux ans entre nous.'' Bientôt deux ans !

''Je commençais à avoir peur pour lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a parlé de ses problèmes, je suis prêt à redevenir psychologue !'' Giovane était vraiment très sympa

''Pas besoin de s'inquiéter s'il ne t'envoie pas ses problèmes alors !''

''Pas faux !''

''Giovane, comment tu l'as rencontré ? Sans vouloir jouer aux agents du FBI ou quoique ce soit d'autre...''

''Pas de problème, alors laisse moi me souvenir... Je sortais d'un match contre Bilbao qui se déroulait justement là-bas, il y travaillait encore si je me souviens bien, on s'est rentré dedans, j'étais vraiment maladroit à l'époque, pour me faire pardonner je lui ai donné mon numéro, et mon porte-clé préféré en cadeau. Depuis, on s'est parlé régulièrement.''

''Quand tu bouscules quelqu'un tu lui offres quelque chose ?'' Greg dit ça pour rire, bien qu'il se posait vraiment la question

''Non, mais, tu sais, il y avait quelque chose en plus chez lui.''

''Et qu'est-ce que tu vois chez moi ?'' Greg riait vraiment beaucoup aujourd'hui

''Tu es cool, ça se voit que tu es attentif aux autres et que tu tiens à eux.''

''Combien tu prends pour tes heures de psychologie ?''

''Je ne sais pas encore, je me demande combien d'heures j'ai passé au téléphone avec ton futur mari.''

''Mon... Futur mari...?''

''Ne fais pas semblant, vous serez mariés avant la prochaine coupe du monde si ça continue !''

''Je... Ce n'était pas encore prévu...''

''C'est que ça va vite devenir vrai.''

''Je... Tu sais Giovane, on ne... On ne l'a pas encore fait... Tu sais... Le truc...''

''Ha ha ! Pas de problème Greg, tant que vous y allez à votre rythme personne ne peut vous juger.''

''Mais, j'ai d'autres amis qui à peine ensemble étaient déjà en train de se sauter dessus...''

''Ce n'est pas un problème Grégoire. Tu n'as pas à complexer sur ça, faites-le quand vous serez sûrs, et vraiment absolument sûrs que vous voulez le faire.''

''Merci Giovane.''

''Ca fera 45 francs maintenant, et je veux être ton témoin de mariage.''

''Je crois que j'ai déjà quelqu'un là-dessus malheureusement.'' Youri le méritait vraiment

''Honte ! Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau à l'entraînement !''

  
Fin du chapitre 17


	19. Chapitre 18 : Annonces

Chapitre 18 : Annonces

  
Le temps était passé extrêmement rapidement depuis son arrivée au Bayern, Grégoire restait en bonne forme dans l'espoir d'être sélectionné pour la coupe du monde 98 en France mais quand même stressé par la petite boîte qu'il se trimbalait tous les jours. Giovane lui demandait tous les jours s'il lui avait demandé, cependant Greg avait peut de faire le pas de trop, il n'était pas sûr que c'était le bon moment pour tenter une déclaration, même si ça devenait plus facilement pour eux de parcourir le corps de l'autre. Encore aujourd'hui, Gio lui avait posé la question (Hasan commençait d'ailleurs à prendre part à ses interrogations pour ne rien arranger), et Greg avait encore dû lui dire qu'il n'était pas prêt. En continuant son entraînement, le coach lui annonça qu'il avait de la visite (ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent), et effectivement, Greg avait de la visite.

  
''Aimé ! Vous avez fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à Munich pour me parler ? Je pensais que je vous avais donné mon numéro...''

''Je l'ai.''

''Ah, alors que faîtes vous ici ?''

''Je dois te dire des choses Grégoire.''

''D'a... D'accord. Je vous écoute.'' Instinctivement, Greg avait commencé à jouer avec l'anneau qui passait ses journées avec lui

''Premièrement, je te veux pour la coupe du monde. Deuxièment, ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais j'ai été en contact avec Bixente ces derniers temps.''

''Q-Quoi ?'' Greg commençait à être perdu maintenant

''Tu te doutes bien que je surveille tous mes joueurs, et leur entourage, je me dois de savoir si quelque chose arrive. Alors, j'ai contacté Bixente pour prendre de tes nouvelles, tu comprends bien que la vérité est plus facile à obtenir quand il n'y a pas de retenue, et après plusieurs appels j'ai décidé de l'intégrer de l'intégrer dans mon staff en tant que chargé de la communication.''

''Chargé de la communication...? M-Mais... Et pendant la coupe du monde ?''

''J'ai conscience que ça va être dur, mais vous ne pourrez pas vous voir toutes les nuits, tu devras aussi te concentrer.''

''Bien, je comprends.'' Greg se demandait pourquoi Bixente ne lui avait pas dit alors que la vitesse avec laquelle il jouait avec l'anneau augmentait

''Vous êtes mariés ?''

''Pas encore, j'attends la coupe du monde.''

''Histoire de lui ramener le trophée avec ?''

''Ça serait bien effectivement.''

''N'oublie pas le match jeudi prochain, et le stage à Tignes une semaine après.''

''Un stage à Tignes ?''

''Lilian ne te l'a pas dit ? L'équipe va passer une semaine à Tignes avec les familles pour faire plus ample connaissance.''

''J'y serais !'' Enfin, sauf s'il lui arrivait un truc...

  
Fin


	20. Chapitre 19 : Tignes

Chapitre 19 : Tignes

  
Mai 1998, la coupe du monde commençait dans un mois et se jouait en France, et Grégoire allait faire partie de ses principaux acteurs. Enfin, il pouvait essayer de se concentrer sur ça mais avec Thierry et Robert qui se draguaient juste autour de lui, il pouvait ah mieux essayer de deviner qui fera le premier pas. Des jeunes recrues de l'équipe, celui qui l'impressionnait le plus était Thierry, toute cette énergie qu'il dépensait pour aller dans la surface et marquer, Robert était éblouissant à ses côtés, tous les deux formaient un duo exceptionnel sur le terrain. Mais celui qui lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'œil était David : le garçon était encore très jeune mais avait déjà un très bon niveau, la chose qui lui avait le plus impressionné de la part du jeune homme était sa grande timidité et son humilité, David était encore plus réservé que Zinédine, donc énormément ! Greg ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait plutôt proche de lui, il avait envie de le protéger des critiques qui pouvaient lui tomber dessus, il voulait que David devienne l'un des meilleurs joueurs français de l'histoire. Alors pour lui donner un minimum de confiance pour la coupe du monde, Greg parlait avec lui quand le jeune homme se sentait prêt, et aujourd'hui visiblement était un bon jour. Ils se posèrent autour d'un chocolat chaud, à l'écart du reste du groupe, Grégoire tenait à respecter la confiance que David plaçait en lui.

  
''Dis Grégoire... Est-ce... Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut gagner la coupe du monde cette année ?''

''On t'a dans l'équipe, alors pourquoi pas !'' C'est ce que Greg entendait par lui donner un minimum de confiance, c'était lui rendre sa confiance en retour

''M-Merci... Mais vraiment Grégoire...''

''On a autant de chance que toutes les autres équipes, il suffit d'y croire.''

''Et si on allait jusqu'en finale, qui serait contre nous ?''

''Je ne suis pas très bon devin David, mais l'Allemagne, l'Italie ou le Brésil ferait une très belle finale.''

''Ronaldo est un très bon joueur, ce sera dur si on l'a en face...''

''Ouais, mais on a une très bonne équipe. Ce sera impossible pour les équipes adverses de marquer !''

''Fabien est excellent, j'espère avoir un aussi bon niveau que lui pour le mondial.''

''Fabien pourrait quitter ses cages si l'envie lui venait, c'est un homme de pulsion, j'espère de tout cœur que tu ne feras pas pareil que lui aux entraînements, il est toujours là pour tirer les penaltys mais jamais là pour les arrêter. Sacré Fabien.''

''C'est pour ça que tout le monde l'adore, il est gentil et drôle.'' David souria sans retenue, c'était vraiment, vraiment rare

''Fais attention David, tu souris !''

''Q-Quoi ? Je... J'ai le droit normalement...''

''Mais oui ! Je te taquinais juste !''

''Ah... Je pensais vraiment que c'était grave...''

''Tu devrais arrêter de stresser David, tout va bien.''

''Je sais, c'est juste que... J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas mériter ma place dans l'équipe...''

''Je me disais la même chose après deux demi-finales perdues, mais c'était faux, on mérite tous notre place, nous avons tous fait des sacrifices pour être ici aujourd'hui. Tu es ici parce que tu dois faire partie de l'équipe.''

''Q... Quel sacrifice as-tu fait ?''

''J'en ai honte, mais j'ai placé mon envie de gagner au-dessus de mon amour pendant un temps.''

''Et, quand est-ce que tu vas lui faire ta demande ?'' Un rougissement commun apparut sur leur visage

''Qui te l'a dit ?''

''Youri... Il l'a dis à tout le monde, il a hâte d'être ton témoin.''

''Sacré Youri... Si ça continue comme ça il n'y aura plus de surprise pour Bixente.''

''N'aie pas peur, seul le coach et l'équipe le savent, on a tenu notre langue.''

''Encore heureux... Tutu serait sûrement capable de tout dévoiler sous l'émotion.''

''En tout cas, je suis heureux pour vous, vraiment.''

''Merci David, je suis sûr que tu trouveras aussi quelqu'un bientôt.''

''Je veux d'abord gagner la coupe du monde... Sans vouloir te vexer.''

''Oh mais pas de problème, je veux aussi la coupe !''

''Alors j'irais à ton mariage avec la victoire en moi !''

''J'espère bien !''

  
Fin du chapitre 19


	21. Chapitre 20 : Surprotection

Chapitre 20 : Surprotection

  
Il restait peu de jours avant la fin du stage à Tignes, l'équipe s'était soudée et Greg connaissait tout le monde maintenant. Il regarda l'heure, 23h05, il devrait probablement commencer à dormir mais il voulait profiter de la chaleur de Bixente un peu plus longtemps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Quand ils rentreront à Munich, le club avait organisé une présentation au foot pour les enfants, alors Greg devait faire partie du spectacle pour amuser les futurs champions allemands (bien que Greg espérait de tout cœur que cette année la coupe revienne au coq).

  
''Je t'aime...'' Grégoire ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça, Bixente dormait et il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre normalement

''Moi aussi...''

''Je pensais que tu devais dormir pour ta reprise du ski.''

''Je ne suis pas celui qui bouge dans le lit.''

''Oh, pardon... D'ailleurs, tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir refaire du ski ?''

''J'avais un bon niveau au collège, alors pourquoi pas réessayer.''

''Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce côté là, mais, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.'' Bixente l'embrassa juste après avoir dit ça

''Je devrais t'accompagner au lieu de te laisser partir avec Lilian et Fabien.''

''Ce n'est pas avec Lilian que je vais aller au sommet de la montagne, tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'inquiéter.''

''Je sais que c'est stupide de ma part mais je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, et tu es ma source de motivation. Je vais te ramener la coupe du monde, c'est promis.''

''Tu commences à te répéter Greg, tu devrais dormir.''

''Je répéterais jusqu'à ma mort que je t'aime.''

''Je t'aime aussi Grégoire, mais je reste meilleur que toi à ski.''

''Je suis peut-être extrêmement mauvais à ski, mais je dois veiller sur toi.''

''Je suis adulte Greg, je peux veiller sur moi sans que tu doives forcément surveiller mes arrières.''

''Je veux pouvoir observer tes arrières sans jamais m'arrêter.''

''Mais quel romantique.''

''C'est déjà mieux que mes premiers mots à l'arrêt de bus !''

''C'est vrai, sur le moment j'ai cru que tu voulais me tuer dans ta voiture.''

''Je ne t'aurais jamais tuer, peut-être forcer à me parler à la limite.''

''Tu m'aurais égorgé plutôt !''

''Mais je suis pacifique !''

''C'est vrai, tu devrais plus muscler ton jeu, en tant que milieu de terrain défensif tu dois améliorer ton pressing.''

''Tu as parlé avec Laurent aujourd'hui ?''

''Laurent et Vincent. Très sympathiques.''

''Bonne nuit.''

''Bonne nuit Grégoire.''

  
Fin du chapitre 20


	22. Chapitre 21 : Futurs champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Chapitre 21 : Futurs champions

  
L'événement du Bayern en vue d'intéresser les jeunes talents était original. Giovane se donnait en spectacle pour amuser les enfants et Hasan essayait de le contenir, pendant qu'Oliver arrêtait tous les tirs des enfants volontaires. Greg voulait voir ce genre d'initiative en France, ce serait drôle de voir de grands timides comme David et Zinédine rencontrer des enfants intimidés par leur niveau. Enfin, il disait ça mais il restait quand même dans son coin à envoyer des messages à Bixente qui était resté à Clairefontaine avec le reste de l'équipe en vue de la préparation pour la coupe du monde. Greg était vraiment le seul joueur de l'équipe de France qui ne pouvait pas être présent à la préparation, il aurait pu esquiver le rendez-vous du Bayern, mais Giovane l'avait menacé de révéler le projet de fiançailles à Bixente avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire sa demande, alors Grégoire était venu.

  
Peut-être que dans d'autres conditions il aurait été plus enthousiasmé à l'idée de présenter le club aux futurs talents, mais aujourd'hui Greg ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle, pas quand la coupe du monde démarrait dans trois semaines, pas quand il allait bientôt demander l'homme de sa vie en mariage. Il ne sortit réellement de ses pensées que quand un petit groupe de garçons l'entoura, un petit brun au regard vif et avec un sourire éclatant lui tirant la manche. Il y avait 5 garçons de différentes tranches d'âge, portant tous les couleurs du club ou de l'Allemagne. Celui qui semblait être le plus âgé lui tendit un marqueur en désignant leur maillot, Greg pouvait voir que d'autres avaient déjà signé avant lui. Celui au sourire lui annonça qu'il s'appelait Thomas, que le plus âgé était Bastian, le blond Toni, le blond plus foncé Manuel et celui qui jouait avec un ballon dédicacé était Mats.

  
''Vous allez participer à la coupe du monde ?'' Thomas lui demanda

''Oui, avec l'équipe de France.''

''Vous pensez que l'Allemagne peut gagner ?'' Bastian enchaîna

''Je ne promets rien si elle tombe face à la France !'' Un petit clin d'œil, s'il pouvait vendre son équipe à des enfants

''Vous pensez que le Brésil peut gagner une nouvelle fois ?'' Manuel avait l'air calé en terme de coupe du monde

''Non, cette année quelqu'un de nouveau va s'imposer comme meilleur qu'eux, j'en suis sûr !''

  
Fin du chapitre 21


	23. Chapitre 22 : Première fois

Chapitre 22 : Première fois

  
''Quel genre de pari tu as pu faire pour te retrouver dans cette situation ?'' Greg était amusé par ce qu'il se profilait devant lui

''Lilian.'' Bixente lui répondit avec dépit

''Oh, le reste de l'équipe m'a dit de me méfier de lui quand il voulait parler de pari.''

''Chut.''

''N'empêche, en presque 4 ans, j'ai réussi à te rendre social.''

''Mouais. Mais je regrette quand même d'avoir parié.''

''J'aime bien.''

  
Grégoire jouait toujours avec la bague qui était dans sa poche, ses yeux profitant des formes face à lui. Il pouvait remercier Lilian d'avoir gagné, parce qu'il aimait beaucoup voir un puissant rougissement apparaître sur le visage de Bixente alors qu'il portait un maillot de l'équipe de France avec son son nom dessus. Il alla fermer sa porte à clé, personne n'allait les déranger cette fois. Greg sentit un sourire naître sur son visage alors qu'il plaquait Bixente contre le mur, doucement bien évidemment, appliquant ses lèvres sur le cou de son compagnon, ses mains le déshabillant habillement (il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps mais il en avait toujours l'habitude). Greg aimait tracer les muscles de Bixente, il ne savait pas comment il arrivait à les travailler régulièrement avec tout le travail qu'il avait. Sa main se balada sur son entre-jambe, sa langue léchant son oreille de manière possessive. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tomber sur ses genoux, il fut stoppé par la voix craquelante de Bixente.

  
''A-Attend Greg...!''

''Hm ?''

''Je... Je n'ai...''

''Oh. Tu es-'' Greg n'eut pas le temps de finir

''Oui...''

''Un si beau garçon comme toi n'a jamais trouvé quelqu'un pour essayer avant ?''

''Je ne suis pas... Très social de base, tu es la première personne avec qui, tu sais, je suis... Depuis... Depuis l'accident, j'ai essayé d'éviter le contact des gens...''

''Alors j'aurais l'honneur d'être le premier !''

  
Greg s'abaissa en un mouvement rapide sur ses genoux, faisant tomber le pantalon et le caleçon de son compagnon sur ses chevilles, prenant son pénis dans sa bouche. Sa langue traçait la veine, il avait un peu perdu l'habitude mais il ressentait toujours ce même plaisir à le faire, et à peine besoin de relever les yeux pour voir que ce plaisir était partagé. Il l'aspira plus loin dans sa bouche, sa langue pouvant goûter ses bourses, jouant avec et amenant des gémissements de la part de son compagnon. Il étouffa un peu quand Bixente atteint son apogée, mais ils étaient là pour profiter de leur temps ensemble avant le début de la coupe du monde. Greg avala alors qu'il se relevait, il mena Bixente dans leur lit, retirant ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible, pour l'instant personne ne les avait déranger, alors peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à finir aujourd'hui.

  
C'était stressant d'être confronté à son nom quand Greg regardait le maillot que portait toujours Bixente, allongé sur le ventre et la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers, alors il remonta le vêtement de manière à ne plus voir son nom et pour seulement voir des tâches rosâtres et virant au bleu. Il souffrait intérieurement quand il les voyait, c'était désastreux de les voir sur une personne si adorable que Bixente. Greg sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant de sa table de chevet, il était parti la chercher plus tôt dans la chambre de Zinédine (il n'allait sûrement pas lui rendre mais pour lui ça restait un emprunt), il s'en mis sur les doigts, réalisant peu à peu qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de le faire. Greg prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il commençait à rentrer un premier doigt, tout se passait bien pour l'instant, personne n'était encore entré sans permission pour lui annoncer quelque chose.

  
''Tout va bien ?'' Grégoire demanda, essuyant rapidement la sueur qui coulait sur son front avec son autre bras

''O-Oui, tu peux continuer...'' Bixente lui répondit avec une petite voix

''Tu es sûr ?''

''Bordel Greg !''

  
Un rictus apparut sur son visage alors qu'il rentra un deuxième doigt, Grégoire oubliait parfois qu'être surprotecteur n'était pas une bonne chose. Un frisson parcourut son échine quand il entendit ce qu'il crut reconnaître comme les voix de Frank et Marcel venant du couloir, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer leur moment intime en introduisant un dernier doigt. Greg se pencha pour embrasser le cuir chevelu de Bixente, son autre main glissant fantomatique sur ses muscles. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes que Greg ne retira finalement ses doigts, ses lèvres déposant des petits baisers un peu partout sur le corps sous lui. Une autre chose qu'il avait emprunté à Zinédine était un préservatif (il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller en acheter), qu'il enfila aussi rapidement qu'il avait retiré ses vêtements.

  
Plusieurs inspirations pour calmer son rythme cardiaque, et Grégoire rentra finalement dans Bixente. Même si le gémissement en somme plaintif qui en découla ne lui fit guère plaisir, Greg continua un va-et-vient lent mais frappant au bon endroit. Il continua cette démarche pendant plusieurs autres minutes, avant de lui aussi atteindre l'orgasme. Malgré son corps dégoulinant de sueur, Greg se retira délicatement de Bixente, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le chérissant et le gardant près de lui.

  
''Je peux dormir dans tes bras ?'' Bixente lui demanda

''Déjà ? Il n'est que 15h00.''

''Tu m'as fatigué Greg...''

''Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre pour passer le temps ?''

''Tu sais que je ne suis pas ici en tant que touriste ?''

''Peu importe quel est ton rôle ici, tu es avec moi et seulement moi, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, tu peux en être certain !''

''Tu recommences à être surprotecteur Greg.''

''Je sais, mais tu le mérites.''

''Alors laisse moi dormir dans tes bras avant que je ne mette à bouder.''

''Bien monsieur.'' Aimé allait râler, mais Greg rabattit la couverture et plongea dans le sommeil.

  
Fin du chapitre 22


	24. Chapitre 23 : France-Afrique du Sud

Chapitre 23 : France-Afrique du Sud

  
Le grand moment arriva enfin, le début de la coupe du monde. Ils jouaient leur premier match contre l'Afrique du Sud, Greg avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un match, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de stresser, malgré les multiples plaisanteries de Fabien pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. En essayant de rester un peu à l'écart (et pour éviter de vomir par inadvertance sur quelqu'un), Greg ne put s'empêcher d'écouter ce qui semblait être une discussion privée entre Zinédine et Christophe.

  
''Tu es dans l'équipe parce que tu le mérites, n'écoute pas ces pauvres gens qui disent le contraire.'' Ziz s'exclama en serrant le visage de Duga entre ses mains

''Je sais, mais s'ils avaient raison ? Si je ne devais pas être ici ?''

''Ils ont tort. Il n'y a pas d'autres réponses, arrête de penser à ça et concentre-toi sur les buts que tu vas mettre !''

''Je ne suis même pas titulaire, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?!''

''Tu le deviendras, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, j'ai confiance en toi.''

''Allez, va marquer des buts.''

  
Grégoire partit de sa ''cachette'' avant d'être repéré, pour tomber sur Laurent embrassant le crâne de Fabien, soi-disant pour leur porter chance. Au moment de rentrer dans le tunnel, il oublia l'espace de quelques minutes qu'il jouait une coupe du monde quand il croisa le regard de Bixente, Aimé râlerait après lui, mais Grégoire alla quand même le prendre dans ses bras, lui délivrant des baisers et le chérissant.

  
''Greg, je ne suis pas censé être ici à la base...''

''M'en fiche, je veux te voir avant tous les matches, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser autant que je veux avant d'aller sur le terrain.''

''Il va me falloir une très bonne accréditation.''

''Je suis ton accréditation.''

''Je n'en aurais pas besoin si tu restes ici au lieu d'aller jouer.''

''Je serais de retour après le match.''

  
Greg l'embrassa avec une passion débordante, il ferait ça avant chaque match maintenant. Après plusieurs secondes, il trouva finalement le courage d'aller dans le rang et de rentrer sur le terrain, pour chanter la Marseillaise à plein poumon (Lilian la chantait beaucoup trop fort). Au coup d'envoi, toute la pression qu'il pouvait y avoir sur ses épaules disparue, ils étaient là pour jouer, alors ils allaient jouer, et pourtant, tout démarrer très mal. Stéphane se blessa après avoir failli marquer, Thierry malgré sa vitesse n'arrivait pas à rentrer la balle dans les filets, Christophe rentra à la place de Guivarc'h sous les sifflets du public, c'était injuste de le siffler pour aucune raison. Greg suivit l'échange de regards entre Duga et Zinédine, il pouvait voir le malaise à cause des spectateurs de Christophe et la colère de Ziz. Tout alla mieux grâce à leur premier corner, grâce à Christophe et sa tête (Greg le plaignait, être écrasé contre tous les autres pendant une minute pour célébrer devait vraiment être inconfortable). Mais la réelle révélation du match était Thierry, le gamin se frayait un chemin à travers toute la défense sud-africaine et ne leur laissait aucune chance, après avoir forcé un but contre son camp et avoir marqué, Thierry avait son respect éternel. Résultat final 3-0 pour la France. Quand Grégoire retourna dans les vestiaires, il ne put s'empêcher de puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour prendre Bixente dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

  
''Je vais vraiment t'embrasser avant chaque match, tu seras mon porte-bonheur.''

  
Fin du chapitre 23


	25. Chapitre 24 : Pur égoïsme

Chapitre 24 : Pur égoïsme

  
Passé la fête avec les autres pour la victoire du jour à Clairefontaine, Greg décida de finir sa journée de la meilleure des façons en se rendant vers la chambre de Bixente. Il n'était pas censé y aller, mais il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir seul depuis plusieurs années maintenant, alors il défierait les règles (par pur égoïsme). Greg vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir pour toquer à la porte avant de rentrer dans la chambre, il n'était pas prêt pour les larmes qu'il vit à peine entré.

  
''Quelque chose est arrivé ?'' Greg était de nouveau en mode protecteur, prenant Bixente dans ses bras

''Mon frère vient de m'appeler, il va se marier...''

''C'est sympa ça, pourquoi tu pleures ?''

''Je suis heureux pour lui, tu dois me trouver ridicule...''

''Non, je comprends ta réaction et je ne vais pas te juger, ne t'inquiète pas.''

''Tu sais, j'aimerais bien que ça nous arrive aussi...'' Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit (Greg était secrètement bilingue)

''Ouais, ça... Ça serait la meilleure chose au monde !'' Greg comptait totalement sur son talent d'improvisation pour garder sa surprise intact jusqu'à la fin de la coupe du monde

''Qui tu prendrais pour être ton témoin ?''

''Youri est très bien placé, et pour toi ?''

''Sûrement Giovane, il a toujours été là quand ça n'allait pas.''

''Au moins il ne viendra pas m'agresser en me demandant s'il pouvait être le mien !''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Tu connais Gio, il veut toujours être présent pour veiller sur nous.'' Greg avait peut-être sauvé sa situation

''C'est vrai, il devrait se trouver quelqu'un au lieu de se prendre pour un grand frère.''

''J'y travaille déjà.'' Bon, Greg y travaillait mais il n'avait absolument rien trouvé

''Au fait, tu as fait un bon match tout à l'heure.''

''Ce n'est pas toujours le cas ?''

''Je n'ai pas dit ça, je t'ai juste dit que tu avais bien démarré la coupe du monde.''

''Encore heureux ! Je ne me voyais pas concéder des buts à l'adversaire.'' En tout cas, Greg avait parfaitement réussi à dévier le sujet de leur discussion

  
Ils continuèrent de parler pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de de nouveau s'embrasser à plein poumons et parcourir le corps de l'autre avec sensualité et douceur. Greg ne savait pas s'ils allaient gagner la coupe du monde, mais il savait que dans tout les cas, Greg avait gagné plus en un peu moins de 4 ans que dans toute sa carrière. Il resta toute la nuit dans le lit de Bixente, le tenant fermement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le rêve qu'il représentait s'en aille pendant son sommeil. Au petit matin, Grégoire dû retourner dans sa chambre pour ne pas se faire attraper la main dans le sac alors qu'il dormait dans une autre chambre que la sienne. Encore quelques jours de préparation et ils jouaient contre l'Arabie Saoudite, et Greg sentait que quelque chose allait se passer pour le reste de l'équipe mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

  
Fin du chapitre 24


	26. Chapitre 25 : France-Arabie Saoudite

Chapitre 25 : France-Arabie Saoudite

  
Deuxième match de poules contre l'Arabie Saoudite, Grégoire ne sentait pas ce match-ci, il savait que quelque chose allait se produire, et pas en bien. Début du match, Thierry continuait ses courses à grande vitesse vers la surface de réparation adverse, avec Youri et Zinédine derrière lui. Mais les ennuis commencèrent quand Christophe se blessa en réceptionnant une balle, ses intuitions étaient justes et ça l'effrayait parce qu'il en avait encore pour la suite du match. David le remplaça, Greg l'accueillit pour sa première entrée en coupe du monde avec un clin d'œil, et pour le mettre en confiance parce qu'il connaissait cette sensation de boule au ventre en rentrant sur le terrain. Avant la fin de la première mi-temps, Thierry marqua son deuxième but de la compétition (il était bien partit pour devenir leur meilleur buteur).

  
Dans les vestiaires pendant la pause, Greg pu voir Zinédine s'énerver contre Christophe pour s'être blessé ''comme un con'' (pour ne pas le citer), avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Thierry s'amusait à jouer avec les oreilles de David pour le déstresser (à voir si ça marcherait), Greg sourit en les regardant, l'insouciance de la jeunesse lui ferait toujours du bien, il ne voulait pas voir des tensions au sein du groupe. Ses oreilles souffrèrent pendant quelques minutes quand Vincent décida de fuir la pièce pour préserver ses oreilles, pour trouver Bixente, qui jouait avec son porte-clé. Greg passa ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa, c'était un coup à ce que tout le monde les voit mais Greg s'en fichait, c'était leur intimité.

  
Retour sur le terrain, tous les espoirs et la confiance qu'il avait placé en David arrivèrent à maturité quand le gamin assèna une tête bien placée vers les filets adverses. Greg se sentait comme un grand frère fier quand il reprit sa place au milieu de terrain, et le fut encore plus quand Thierry réalisa un doublé en marquant une nouvelle fois (ils finirent tous écrasés en un tas sur le bord du terrain, Marcel était sur lui d'ailleurs). Mais leur joie s'estompa plus vite que prévue quand Zinédine reçut un carton rouge. Greg n'avait pas vu l'action, il ne pouvait pas juger si la faute méritait vraiment une telle conséquence, mais en voyant Aimé refuser tout contact visuel avec Ziz et Didier serrer les poings, il avait le droit de penser que c'était vraiment plus grave qu'une simple faute. Le match reprit avec une saveur différente, ils gagnaient 3-0 mais il n'y avait pas la même passion, moins d'entrain. Il ne sut pas pourquoi sur le moment, Grégoire monta vers la surface de réparation et grâce à une magnifique talonnade de Youri, réussit à marquer un quatrième but. Greg ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se répéter qu'il avait marqué un but en coupe du monde !

  
En rentrant à Clairefontaine, Grégoire eut l'une de ses pires idées, il récupéra une petite table et grâce à Manu obtint quelques autres choses supplémentaires pour agrémenter son esprit tordu. Il remercia Lilian par message d'avoir occupé Bixente le temps qu'il s'organise, et sa soirée pu commencer. Il fit entrer son futur époux discrètement (Greg vivait toujours dangereusement), qui eut une tête surprise en voyant le dîner aux chandelles improvisé installé au milieu de sa chambre. Greg l'aida à s'asseoir avant de faire de même (il allait se faire enguirlander si Aimé apprenait qu'il faisait ce genre de chose dans sa chambre).

  
''Tu cherches à te faire renvoyer Greg ?'' Bixente lui demanda, inquiet ?

''Seulement à passer ma vie avec toi ?''

''Quand as-tu eu le temps de cuisiner ? Et d'ailleurs, quand as-tu appris ?''

''J'ai peut-être négocié avec les cuisiniers...''

''Aimé va finir par te tuer, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.''

''Mais tant qu'il ne le sait pas, je peux continuer de profiter de toi autant que je le veux.''

''Joli but tout à l'heure, avec une belle talonnade de Youri.''

''Merci, même si ce but n'a servi à rien...''

''Reconnais au moins que tu as marqué en coupe du monde au lieu de faire ton faux-modeste.''

''Moi faire le faux-modeste ? Je crois qu'on ne parle pas de la même personne.''

''Alors arrête de faire croire que tu te fiches d'avoir marqué ce but au lieu de célébrer comme il se doit.''

''Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas devenu consultant sportif, tu as ta place parmi ces gens-là.''

''Peut-être, mais je veux rester à tes côtés.''

  
Fin du chapitre 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, le nouveau JDG


	27. Chapitre 26 : Problèmes

Chapitre 26 : Problèmes

  
Greg était sur le banc pour le match contre le Danemark, ça ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir mais il devait se plier aux volontés d'Aimé (il devait au moins respecter celles-là). Il avait gardé son portable avec lui, même s'il suivait le match il préferait utiliser son repos pour envoyer des messages à Bixente. Honnêtement, Greg ne savait pas s'il avait le droit d'être sur son téléphone, il se sentait un peu comme un élève en classe ne voulant pas se faire attraper en train de tricher, c'était ridicule. Greg n'avait pas vraiment suivi le match, mais il s'était néanmoins enflammé quand Youri réussit son penalty et quand Manu marqua le second but. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au match contre au Paraguay, son lit continua de cogner contre le mur quelques nuits, tout le monde avait gardé son secret pour l'instant et Aimé n'avait pas l'air de se douter qu'il transgressait ses règles pour dormir accompagné.

  
La compétition commença vraiment avec le match contre le Paraguay, il faisait chaud et lourd, et s'il devait être honnête, Grégoire dirait que c'était l'un des matches les plus compliqués qu'il n'avait jamais joué. Ni la défense, ni le milieu de terrain, ni l'attaque n'étaient en bonne position, ils n'avaient pas Zinédine avant le prochain match s'ils gagnaient, Thierry avait été blessé au cours du match et aucune balle ne voulait rentrer dans les filets adverses. Au moment des prolongations, Greg entendait Lilian et Marcel crier à Laurent de rester en défense avant qu'ils ne se prennent un but avec la règle du but en or. Il ne comprenait pas sur le moment mais Greg comprit quand il vit Laurent dans la surface de réparation adverse. Même lui n'osait pas y aller alors qu'il était milieu de terrain, alors Lolo qui était défenseur central... Greg préférait rester à son poste plutôt que de s'avancer, au moins il avait pu observer Robert servir magnifiquement David, pour que ce dernier la redonne involontairement à Laurent, qui leur offra la victoire sur un plateau d'argent, ou plutôt d'or vu la situation. Greg s'écroula dans l'herbe, ses jambes n'arrivant plus à supporter son poids, ils avaient gagné. Ils allaient en quarts de finale. De sa pelouse, Grégoire pouvait voir Macel et Aimé s'enlacer, Fabien secouer les grilles devant les spectateurs, et Zinédine et Christophe s'embrasser devant tout le monde sans prendre conscience de leurs gestes. Il ne se releva que grâce à Manu (il ne réalisa d'ailleurs que maintenant à quel point Emmanuel était grand, et pas Petit), ce dernier avait l'air sérieux et ce n'était pas du tout rassurant vu qu'ils venaient de gagner. Emmanuel le guida à l'entrée du couloir menant aux vestiaires, David et Laurent semblant l'attendre, eux-aussi n'avaient pas l'air spécialement réjouis alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux été décisifs à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

  
''Quel est le problème ?'' Grégoire demanda, l'inquiétude montant peu à peu en lui

''Greg, c'est plutôt grave.'' Manu n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus

''Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang !''

''Tudoisviteveniravecnous !!!'' David avait parlé tellement vite qu'il n'avait absolument rien comprit

''Il y a un problème Grégoire, tu dois venir avec nous.'' Laurent le stressa une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui

''Mais quel est le problème à la fin ?! Vous allez m'expliquer ?!'' Greg commençait à s'énerver sous la panique, il vit les trois s'échanger des regards avant que David baisse les yeux, Emmanuel regardant ailleurs et que Laurent posa sa main sur son épaule en l'écrasant d'un irrespirable réconfort

''C'est Bixente.''

  
Fin du chapitre 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwaahaha


	28. Chapitre 27 : Hors de contrôle

Chapitre 27 : Hors de contrôle

  
Son cœur battait plus vite que pendant le match, il arrivait à peine à reprendre son souffle tant chaque mètre qu'il faisait le rapprochait d'une sphère de panique où l'oxygène n'existait pratiquement plus. Et puis tout s'arrêta autour de lui et dans son corps quand Grégoire arriva devant Youri et Lilian qui tenaient Bixente de leur mieux possible dans leurs bras. Greg croisa le regard peiné de Youri avant de croiser celui de Lilian, qui lui fit comprendre que perdre le match du jour aurait été une bonne nouvelle. Son estomac s'alourdit d'un coup, ses jambes commencèrent à trembler violemment et ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'il posait son regard sur celui de Bixente. Grégoire ne pouvait lire aucune émotion, aucun bonheur, aucune tristesse. Rien. Il ne pouvait voir que des yeux vitreux et absents, malgré ses bras tremblants Grégoire réussit à prendre le visage de Bixente entre ses mains, aucune réaction. Pourquoi la vie continuait-elle de s'acharner sur ce pauvre homme qui n'avait rien demandé ?!

  
''Hey Bixente, je suis là maintenant.'' Greg ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait tellement peur

''Laisse tomber Greg, j'ai déjà essayé, il est ailleurs.'' Lilian s'exclama en posant une main lourde sur son épaule

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!''

''Un gars a cru que c'était une bonne idée de toucher à notre chargé de communication.'' Youri expliqua sans grand détail mais il ne voulait pas en connaître davantage

''Pourquoi il ne réagit pas bordel ?!'' Sa peur s'était transformée en une intense colère

''Je ne sais pas Grégoire, mais il faut que tu te calmes.'' Lilian lui dit sans réelle panique dans sa voix

''Que je me calme ?! L'homme que j'aime est dans une phase indéterminable, il ne réagit même plus à notre monde et tu voudrais que je me calme ?!!''

''Arrête toi là Greg. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Lilian si Bixente est comme ça, nous ne pouvons rien y faire et c'est ce qu'il faut accepter, il faut que tu restes concentré sur la coupe du monde.'' Laurent intervint dans la discussion

''Nous ne sommes pas en train de dire que ce n'est pas grave, loin de là, mais tu dois te calmer Greg.'' Youri le calma à son tour

''D'accord, d'accord, je vais me calmer...''

  
Dans le bus, Greg avait l'habitude de rester avec les joueurs et de laisser Bixente à l'avant pour éviter qu'Aimé ne vienne les étrangler, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre aujourd'hui de le laisser seul, alors il resta à côté de lui, le gardant fermement serré contre lui. Grégoire se fichait des regards que pouvait lui envoyer Aimé, il se fichait d'être renvoyé de l'équipe, il voulait juste s'occuper de Bixente et le garder près de lui. En descendant du bus, il remarqua l'inquiétude de Zinédine et de certains autres, ils ne devaient peut-être pas être au courant et c'était sûrement mieux si ça restait privé, Greg décida d'accélérer le pas en retournant vite dans sa chambre. Ses mains tremblèrent sur la poignée de porte, ses jambes ne supportant plus beaucoup son poids à cause du match et de la panique, David l'ouvrit pour lui, Greg n'avait pas remarqué que lui et Lilian l'avaient suivi. Lilian rentra avec Bixente alors que David l'emmenait ailleurs, Grégoire ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire mais il allait laisser les choses se dérouler. Ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria, où Youri les y attendait déjà, des boissons réparties sur la table qu'il avait choisie.

  
''Greg, tu dois te reposer, vraiment, tu n'as rien pris depuis le début du match, tu dois reprendre des forces.'' Youri le força à s'asseoir en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau et une barre chocolatée

''Qu'est-ce que je dois vraiment faire Youri ?'' Greg était perdu, il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose que l'homme semi-conscient qui se trouvait dans sa chambre

''Lilian s'occupe de lui pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces, alors arrête de faire l'idiot et mange cette putain de barre au chocolat avant que je ne te l'enfonce dans la bouche.'' Youri pouvait être effrayant quand il le voulait

''Il a raison Grégoire, tu es pâle, tu vas finir par t'évanouir si ça continue.'' David se mêla aussi à la discussion

''Qu'est-ce que je vais faire...''

''Rester calme. Nous sommes tous avec toi, mais quand je te vois comme ça à te laisser mourir sur place en à peine quelques heures, j'ai juste envie de te coller mon poing dans la figure. Tu n'aides pas, tu empires les choses, arrête d'agir comme un dépressif, tu as à peine débuté le match que tu demandes déjà forfait, regarde-toi en face Grégoire, tu dois rester calme et fort. Bixente a besoin de te sentir confiant, et tu ne fais que lui transmettre ta peur.''

''Youri...''

''Non Greg, Youri a raison, tu te laisses aller, tu dois continuer de te battre, que ce soit pour toi ou pour lui.'' David lui transmettait lui aussi sa sûreté

''N'oublie pas, nous devons gagner la coupe du monde, et toi tu dois te marier, alors garde espoir et fais face aux problèmes comme s'ils n'existaient pas.''

''Mais... Si je n'étais pas assez fort...''

''Ce n'est pas une question de force ou de quoique ce soit de ce genre. La question est ton amour pour Bixente. L'aime-tu assez pour vous soutenir tous les deux ou es-tu trop faible pour l'aider ?''

''Non ! Je suis assez fort pour nous deux ! Je le sais, je ne vais pas l'abandonner !''

''C'est mieux !'' David s'exclama, tout sourire

''Maintenant mange-moi ce chocolat et va rejoindre Lilian.''

  
Fin du chapitre 27


	29. Chapitre 28 : Hypoglycémie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'suis en retard, j'étais au cinéma pour aller voir Halloween (je conseille).

Chapitre 28 : Hypoglycémie

  
Il trouva finalement le courage de finir cette barre chocolatée, avant de retrouver le chemin de sa chambre de Clairefontaine. À peine le pas de sa porte franchis, et Grégoire sentit l'appréhension grimper une nouvelle fois dans son corps, mais il se répéta les paroles de Youri pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Lilian lui tapota l'épaule plusieurs fois en passant à côté de lui, fermant la porte derrière lui et les laissant seuls. Seuls. Grégoire réalisa qu'il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour l'aider à aller plus loin, mais Bixente avait toujours eu l'air si seul depuis qu'il le connaissait... Greg prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il faisait face à Bixente assis en tailleur sur son lit, un t-shirt trop large et un short trop grand pour le couvrir, des gouttes ruisselant sur ses cheveux en bataille, retombant sur ses épaules. Il avait l'air si débauché... Greg serra les dents, il devait rester fort, il ne devait pas abandonner, chercher à atteindre la ligne d'arrivée même s'il devait tomber sur le chemin, il passa ses bras autour de Bixente et garda ses larmes pour lui, il devait absolument rester fort pour eux-deux. Grégoire devait les soutenir eux-deux sans l'aide de personne.

  
''Je suis désolé Bixente... J'aurais dû être là pour toi, pour te protéger... Je te l'avais promis... Je t'avais fait la promesse de te protéger... Mais j'ai échoué... Je ne peux pas te demander de me pardonner, car je n'y arriverais même pas moi-même. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, je veillerai toujours sur toi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie, mais je suis désolé d'avoir gâché la tienne... S'il te plaît, reviens au moins pour me dire que je suis pitoyable... Peu importe ce que tu pourras me dire, je veux t'entendre une dernière fois...'' Grégoire était prêt à partir, à le laisser refaire une vie sans lui pour le gêner

''Ne me laisse pas...''

''Q... Quoi...?'' Grégoire n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu

''Tu as promis de me protéger et de veiller sur moi, alors reste ici auprès de moi et ne te défile pas.''

''Tu... Tu es de retour...''

''Comment ça ?''

''Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas ?'' Tout était trop étrange pour qu'il y réfléchisse avec attention

''Je me souviens de l'homme après le match, il a cru que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec lui, mais après plus rien...''

''Et est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose de cet homme ? Tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant ?''

''Attends... Peut-être, je ne sais pas...''

''Vraiment Bixente, c'est très important !'' Le stress revenait avec son impatience

''C'était... Oh bordel...''

''Quoi ?!'' Greg le secoua quelques centièmes de seconde

''C'est mon ancien patron...'' C'était à peine plus fort qu'un murmure

''Celui de Bilbao ?!''

''Ouais, c'était lui, j'en suis sûr.''

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?''

''Je ne sais pas, il m'a juste dit qu'il ne comprenait pas que j'en sois arrivé ici.''

''Je veux un nom pour pouvoir prévenir les autorités de le bloquer des stades.''

''Plus tard Greg... Je ne veux pas penser à ça maintenant.''

''D'accord, mais j'ai juste une dernière question, pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de ton moment de phase ailleurs ?''

''Ça doit être psychologique, tu sais, un stress intense ou quelque chose comme ça, une attaque de panique et ses conséquences.''

''Tu as faim ?'' Greg voulait se changer les idées, et il avait faim

''J'imagine que tu n'as pas dressé la table cette fois, alors allons au réfectoire.''

''Tu sais tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à jamais, que tu ne reviendrais pas ou que tu ne voudrais plus de moi... Ne me refais plus jamais ça...'' Grégoire ne savait pas si c'était la faim ou l'addition de sentiments qui l'handicapaient, mais il laissa des larmes inonder ses joues

''Oh Greg, viens-là...'' Les rôles s'inversèrent, et Grégoire se laissa tomber dans les bras de Bixente

''Tu sens bon...'' Greg ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça, il devrait manger autre chose avant de s'évanouir

''C'est Lilian qui m'a passé son parfum, même dans un autre monde je l'entendais me crier dessus...''

''Lilian t'a gueulé dessus pendant que je n'étais pas là ?!''

''Et plus, vu que je me retrouve avec ses vêtements, et douché.''

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'on mange sinon...''

''Allez viens, allons manger des crudités avec Lilian.''

''Tu crois qu'il marquera en en mangeant autant ?''

''Laurent a marqué, alors pourquoi pas Lilian.''

''Mais Lilian ne sait même pas viser aux entraînements...''

''Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour parler Grégoire.''

''Oui, mais j'ai marqué l'autre jour !''

''Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu réussis les penaltys à l'entraînement.''

''Tu me surveilles ?''

''Je dois aussi veiller sur toi, sinon tu arrêtes de te nourrir et tu me baves dessus.'' Était-il en train de le faire ?

''Je t'aime Bixente...''

''Moi aussi Grégoire.'' Greg profita du baiser qui caressa ses cheveux, avant que son estomac ne lui rappelle qu'il était presque à jeun et qu'il devait manger avant de tomber dans les pommes, Bixente passa ses bras par dessus son épaule et le mena au réfectoire, où il reprit toute l'énergie nécessaire pour chérir et protéger son futur ami.

  
Fin du chapitre 28


	30. Chapitre 29 : Le calme avant la tempête

Chapitre 29 : Le calme avant la tempête

  
'' Et donc, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'on devrait mettre ta photo comme lancement du jeu.''

''The Snake dans Snake...''

  
Greg se demandait vraiment comment en deux jours il avait pu passer du plus grand stress de sa vie à Christophe et Emmanuel démontrant à Youri que sa photo devait devenir l'image de démarrage du jeu Snake, tout ça sous les yeux d'une partie de l'équipe et du staff. Bixente avait été désiré par David pour une raison inconnue alors il l'avait laissé filé avec son futur époux, mais maintenant que Youri avait compris la blague, il n'y avait plus grand intérêt à rester avec le groupe alors il décida de retrouver ses petits protégés. Sur le chemin, Greg croisa Lionel et Vincent qui se roulaient une pelle dans le couloir, il ne jugeait plus, vu le nombre de couple qu'il y avait déjà à Clairefontaine. Greg toqua rapidement à la porte de David avant de rentrer, Thierry était aussi présent en train de tirer les oreilles du plus jeune, ils jouaient visiblement au nouveau Fifa et ça ne l'étonnait pas que le perdant reçoive ce châtiment. Son regard continua de circuler dans la chambre pour trouver Bixente qui avait visiblement servi de mannequin pour l'un des deux jeunes hommes, c'était inhabituel de le voir porter des maillots, et encore plus pour les lunettes et casquettes.

  
''Qui gagne ?'' Greg fit en sorte d'être remarqué

''Oh Grégoire, je me demandais quand tu nous rejoindrais !'' David lui annonça

''5-3 Greg, je gagne.'' Thierry resta terre-à-terre

''J'étais attendu ?'' Greg demanda

''C'est pas comme si tu passais les trois quarts de ta journée accompagné...'' Un point pour Thierry

''On a parlé avec Bixente, et Thierry est venu.'' David lui résuma vraisemblablement rapidement

''Je voulais tester des fringues sur Trezeguol à la base, mais j'ai trouvé mieux, pas besoin de t'inquiéter on l'a gardé en un seul morceau.'' Ce jeune homme était trop intelligent et doué pour son âge, Thierry deviendrait une vraie légende

''Il fallait mieux po que je n'aille pas tirer sur Robert.''

''Bobby ne mérite pas tant de violence !''

  
Greg sourit à Thierry avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit de David à côté de Bixente qui avait tout suivi sans avoir réagi, ce qui n'était plus si surprenant avec le temps. Il observa néanmoins un rougissement apparaître quand il passa une main sous son maillot pour venir caresser ses muscles. Sa main continua son chemin pendant que ses lèvres rencontraient celles de Bixente.

  
''Vous allez pas faire ça ici quand même.'' Thierry leur demanda en faisant la moue, alors que David était devenu rouge

''Reste concentré sur ton match au lieu de faire ton voyeur.''

''C'est triste qu'on doive affronter l'Italie en quarts de finale.'' David lança un nouveau sujet de discussion

''Pourquoi ? On va gagner comme contre n'importe quelle équipe !'' Titi était peut-être plus optimiste que lui

''Oui, peut-être, mais l'Italie est une équipe si forte...''

'' Dis plutôt que tu as peur d'affronter Baggio ! Ce gars te fout la peur de ta vie alors que tu ne l'as jamais vu en vrai.''

''Je-Je n'ai pas peur !'' Les deux jeunes commencèrent à argumenter, pendant que Greg continuait de profiter de ce qu'il avait à côté de lui. Ils ne l'avaient, heureusement pour les jeunes, pas fait dans la chambre de David mais plus tard dans la soirée. Greg devait d'ailleurs avouer que Bixente portait plutôt bien les lunettes, à voir s'il ne voulait pas le voir plus souvent avec à l'avenir.

  
Fin du chapitre 29


	31. Chapitre 30 : France-Italie

Chapitre 30 : France-Italie

  
Jour de match, quarts de finale contre l'Italie, Greg pouvait assurer sans réel doute que ç'allait faire mal. Au moins, David pouvait être rassuré, Baggio n'était pas titulaire, et l'équipe pouvait se rassurer, Zinédine était de retour sur le terrain et Thierry était en pleine forme. Avant de débuter l'affrontement, Greg n'abandonna pas son rituel maintenant aussi sacré que le bisou de Laurent sur le crâne de Fabien, et il rejoignit Bixente dans un endroit au calme à part du vestiaire. À peine retrouvé que Greg laissa ses instincts le dépasser pour finir les lèvres appuyées contre la carotide de Bixente.

  
''Hey Greg, tu ne devrais pas garder de l'énergie pour le match ?'' Bixente lui demanda avec une voix amusée

''Peu importe, je ne veux pas te laisser seul une nouvelle fois.''

''Tu sais, je peux rester avec les joueurs si je le veux, je ne suis pas si seul que ça...''

''Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir supporter et Vincent et Christophe niveau blague ?''

''C'est dans mon contrat, sinon je ne pourrais pas être avec toi aujourd'hui.''

''Tu es si courageux, je ne sais pas comment tu fais...''

''Je supportais déjà Didier et Marcel plus jeune, c'est devenu une forme d'habitude avec le temps.''

  
Greg embrassa une dernière fois Bixente avant d'être tiré par les bras par Lilian et Youri pour aller rejoindre le rang. Après une Marseillaise à plein poumons et le cri habituel de Tutu, le match commença, le choc des titans s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, bleu d'Italie et blanc de France de l'autre. Greg était heureux qu'ils aient Barthez dans les cages, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un meilleur gardien que lui. La fatigue monta très vite dans les jambes de tous les joueurs, la chaleur de l'après-midi étouffant leurs muscles et leur empêchant d'atteindre leur maximum. La première comme la seconde période furent compliquées, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qui allait gagner. Et les prolongations commencèrent, l'ombre du but en or planant sur le stade, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre maintenant, Greg se répétait ça malgré la douleur se propageant dans son corps à chaque minute. Et la pire des douleurs commença quand les prolongations se terminèrent. L'épreuve des tirs aux buts tomba sur les deux équipes. Greg n'était absolument pas rassuré quant à ses capacités alors il fit comme Lilian et Manu en esquivant tout contact visuel. Du coin de l'œil, il pu voir Youri rechigner à tirer alors qu'il était probablement le meilleur d'entre eux. Grégoire rejoignit Bixente près des bancs, il refusait de regarder.

  
''Tu sais Grégoire, cette fois c'est toi qui n'est pas autorisé à venir me parler.''

''Je sais, mais je veux que tu portes chance à l'équipe.''

''Superstition.''

''Je veux t'embrasser ici et maintenant...''

''Pas devant tout le monde et les caméras Greg...''

''M'en fous, je t'aime.''

  
Greg posa lentement ses mains sur les fesses de Bixente alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur son cou quand le public s'emballa, apparemment, Zinédine avait réussi son penalty. Greg profita du chahut général pour embrasser Bixente, il se sentait si fatigué qu'il se sentait capable de dormir sur lui. Après plusieurs minutes, le résultat final se dessina, 4-3 aux penaltys, il ne savait pas vraiment qui avait marqué et raté, mais Greg savait qu'ils allaient en demi-finale, et qu'ils devenaient de très forts prétendants pour gagner la coupe du monde. Et pour confirmer ses pensées, Greg finit par dormir sur Laurent dans le bus.

  
Fin du chapitre 30


	32. Chapitre 31 : La chambre correspondante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je publie en avance, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à faire pour oublier que je devais faire mon deuil.

Chapitre 31 : La chambre correspondante

  
Greg était fatigué. Lendemain de match, et selon sa montre 7h00 du matin, Aimé était généralement compatissant avec eux en même temps et les laissait dormir un peu plus après les matches. Bixente dormait dans ses bras comme à leur habitude, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui caressant la joue et sans grande surprise maintenant pour Greg, il lui bavait dessus. Mais bon, c'était mignon et Bixente était adorable. Greg raffermit sa prise sur le corps à côté de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Hier soir, Zinédine et Christophe étaient venus le voir en le félicitant pour avoir ''passer le cap'' pour ne pas les citer, tout en lui rappelant qu'il devait leur rendre ce qu'il leur avait emprunté quelques semaines plus tôt afin de réaliser son ''aventure'', chose que Greg ne ferait pas.

  
''Tu vas me tenir comme ça toute la journée...'' Bordel, Greg aimait cette voix rauque au réveil couplée avec cet accent du Sud

''Toute la vie s'il le faut.'' Greg l'embrassa une nouvelle fois

''Je t'aime Grégoire.''

''Je t'aime Bixente.'' Greg le fixa avec un sourire pur et doux

''Ça devient gênant.''

''Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, je suis en train d'honorer mon pari et de te ramener la coupe du monde.''

''Il te reste encore deux matches à jouer pour ça avant de crier victoire.''

''Tu ne diras pas ça le 12 juillet.''

''Peut-être pas, non.''

''Bref, on se voit tout à l'heure.''

  
Malheureusement, Greg devait retourner dans sa chambre pour éviter qu'Aimé ou quelqu'un d'autre du staff ne les découvre ensemble dans le même lit et que ça ne finisse par quelque chose de peu sympathique pour eux. La chose la plus difficile à faire le matin était de retrouver ses vêtements, pas que c'était le bordel dans sa chambre ou quoique ce soit de semblable, juste qu'il n'était pas du tout adroit au réveil, et dans le noir, Greg pourrait juste allumer la lumière au lieu de jouer au jeu de la marelle avec les meubles, mais il avait peur d'exploser les rétines de Bixente, et les siennes sur le chemin. En sortant de la chambre, ses vêtements dans les bras, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller, Greg n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver face à Lilian qui jouait avec une balle rebondissante. Un rougissement particulièrement puissant fit irruption sur ses joues alors que le malaise s'instaurait entre eux.

  
''Je me disais bien que tu faisais peu de bruit dans ton sommeil.''

''O-Ouais, j'ai du mal à ne pas être avec lui...''

''Pas de problème Greg, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger.''

''Je sais, tu as toujours été une sorte de voix de la conscience.''

''Je suis honoré d'être qualifié de cette manière pour tout te dire. Sinon, tu lui as demandé ?'' Cette question revenait beaucoup trop souvent depuis mai selon lui

''Pas encore, j'attends la fin de la coupe du monde.''

''Tu vas lui faire ta demande sur les Champs Élysées ?!'' Lilian était en train de partir en fou rire, il allait réveiller tout le monde si Greg ne le maîtrisait pas suffisamment

''Peut-être, je ne sais pas Lilian, mais vraiment, parle moins fort, tout le monde va finir par nous entendre...''

''Ah, pardon, j'ai l'habitude qu'on soit tous réveillés maintenant.''

''J'ai apparemment pris cette même habitude, bien malgré moi...''

''Bon Greg, il serait peut-être temps que tu retrouves ta chambre, avant que tu ne te fasses repérer.''

''Bonne idée, à plus Lilian !'' Greg retourna finalement dans sa chambre avant de filer au petit-déjeuner, la demi-finale approchait.

  
Fin du chapitre 31


	33. Chapitre 32 : Lilian Thuram

Chapitre 32 : Lilian Thuram

  
Craquements des chevilles et des poignets, dernière gorgée, et Grégoire rentrait dans le couloir après son baiser habituel. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ressentait plus de peur que d'habitude, ses mains tremblant par moment et son estomac lui jouant des tours. Quelque chose allait se passer, et apparemment Aimé l'avait aussi compris. Rentrée sur le terrain, les joueurs avaient tous l'air déterminés, alors qu'il y semblait avoir trop de confiance en eux quant à cette demi-finale. Greg en avait déjà perdu deux sur ces deux dernières années, il ne voulait pas que l'expression ''jamais 2 sans 3'' se concrétise avec ce match au stade de France. Juste avant le coup d'envoi, Greg pu voir Lilian continuer à faire quelques petits échauffements, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait de le surveiller pendant le match, quelque chose allait se produire tout particulièrement pour lui.

  
Coup d'envoi. Son attention devait restée sur le match et ne pas dévier sur son instinct ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Zucker était une vraie plaie, un démon pour le pressing, en l'espace d'une mi-temps Greg avait eu l'impression d'avoir dû surveiller trois joueurs. Quelque part, Grégoire aurait préféré ne pas avoir de mi-temps, passer un quart d'heure à entendre Aimé les démolir en leur rappelant que c'était une demi-finale et qu'ils ne devaient pas être des fantômes sur le bord du terrain... Il se serait fait plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà s'il avait pu, juste pour échapper à la destruction totale que faisait Aimé sur leur moral, ç'allait rester définitivement dans leur mémoire s'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire mieux en seconde période. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre cette demi-finale, ils devaient faire mieux que l'illustre génération qui leur avait précédée.

  
Retour sur le terrain. Ils ne devaient pas perdre. Ils ne devaient pas perdre. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Greg pouvait voir le même genre de pensée habiter l'esprit de Lilian, c'était leur année, ils étaient chez eux, pas question de s'arrêter là. Coup de sifflet, reprise. Pressing des deux côtés, fatigue grandissante, le cœur de Grégoire était de plus en plus erratique et il ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis Greg comprit quand Lilian fit une erreur et laissa Zucker atteindre les cages et marquer.

  
''Non, non, non, non, non, non...''

  
Son esprit était maintenant rempli de ça, la peur de perdre une nouvelle fois prenant le contrôle et laissant tout son bon sens de côté. Et puis le grand moment commença : Avec un ballon vite relancé, ce fut leur tour, leur contre-attaque, avec Youri à environ 10 mètres des filets, Thierry derrière lui et encore d'autres joueurs peu loin derrière, l'équipe avait une occasion servie sur un plateau d'argent. Youri réalisa un extérieur du pied droit sorti de l'espace pour, il pouvait le dire avec autant de surprise qu'il voulait, Lilian, qui tacla pour marquer. Lilian venait de marquer. Lilian qui ne marquait jamais, même à l'entraînement, venait de remonter au score et de leur redonner espoir ! Ils finirent une nouvelle fois écroulés en un tas de corps sur le terrain, écrasant leur buteur, l'instinct de Greg ne s'était pas trompé, encore une fois. Il restait une demi-heure pour rentrer dans l'histoire de l'équipe et aller en finale jouer contre le Brésil, pour apporter une première étoile sur le maillot à l'effigie de leur pays. Et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le miracle choisit de prendre le nom de Lilian Thuram pendant quelques secondes. 2-1. Lilian avait mis une demi-volée sans même comprendre comment. Bordel pour l'instant ils étaient en finale ! Tutu qui n'avait jamais marqué un seul petit but venait de faire se soulever un stade entier et sûrement tout le pays en l'espace de vingt minutes. Tutu qui fuyait toujours le cadre les emmenait en finale.

  
Mais rien n'était terminé, il restait une vingtaine de minutes à jouer avant la fin du match, les croates restaient déterminés et Greg ne pouvait rien leur enlever et il ne pouvait qu'encore plus les respecter pour ça. Et décidément, ils aimaient de faire peur. Grégoire avait cette fois-ci assisté à la faute, ils allaient devoir jouer à 10 pendant le temps restant alors que Laurent méritait à peine un carton jaune pour avoir poussé le joueur croate, mais la décision revenait à l'arbitre, malgré cette grossière simulation. Carton rouge contre Laurent. Grégoire trouvait ça injuste et absolument pas mérité mais il n'était pas du genre à aller lui-même se trouver un carton en allant discuter avec l'arbitre.

  
15 petites minutes à tenir, à ne laisser filer aucun ballon, à ne donner aucune occasion, à ne rien laisser passer, et la finale leur ouvrait ses portes. Tout le monde retenait son souffle alors que la dernière minute approchait, ils allaient le faire ! Une dernière Marseillaise dans les tribunes, et le match était terminé ! La France allait participer à sa première finale de coupe du monde grâce à Lilian Thuram, qui le soulevait du sol malgré la fatigue que le match avait instaurée. Grégoire n'en revenait pas. Ils jouaient contre le Brésil déjà quatre fois champion du monde en finale chez eux. I Will Survive était mérité ce soir.

  
Fin du chapitre 32


	34. Chapitre 33 : Eh bien

Chapitre 33 : Eh bien

  
''Je suis épuisé...''

  
Et c'était vrai. Grégoire n'aimait pas spécialement s'avachir sur quelqu'un, mais les circonstances étaient atténuantes, il venait d'enchaîner trois matches compliqués et un gros coup de stress sur le chemin. Alors rester allongé sur Bixente toute la nuit ne le dérangeait pas aujourd'hui, il se le pardonnait. Et quelque part, Greg prenait aussi beaucoup de plaisir à se représenter comme un chien sur le ventre de son propriétaire, à être papouillé et caressé.

  
''Tu crois qu'ils nous ont changé Lilian pendant la nuit ?'' Bixente lui demanda en plaisantant, sa douce voix joyeuse caressant ses oreilles

''Peut-être, j'avoue que je me pose la question.''

''Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je le vois marquer, même les tirs faciles à l'entraînement n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre le fond des filets.

''Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est la même chose pour moi, je ne pensais même pas qu'il savait faire ce genre de chose.''

''C'est Lilian, une véritable surprise de bout en bout.''

''On est en finale bordel...''

''Attention à ne pas crier victoire trop tôt, il faut que tu restes concentré.''

''Comptes sur moi pour ça.''

  
Grégoire utilisa le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour se redresser et embrasser délicatement Bixente, si ça continuait comme ça avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait il pourrait à peine s'endormir sur le matelas et pas sur lui. Mais ses réflexions n'allèrent pas plus loin quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. S'il devait être honnête, Greg dirait qu'il n'était pas surpris que quelqu'un comprenne enfin qu'il habitait deux chambres au lieu d'une, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser la panique s'emparer de lui alors qu'il avait peur que ce soit grave pour eux. Greg voulut se lever mais ses jambes lui firent comprendre qu'il fallait mieux qu'il reste assis alors que Bixente l'embrassait rapidement avant de rejoindre la porte pour ouvrir à David qui triturait ses doigts, semblant stressé par quelque chose.

  
''David ?'' Greg pouvait calmer son rythme cardiaque maintenant

''S-Salut Bixente, Grégoire, est-ce que je peux entrer ?'' David leur demanda, sans réelle surprise, timidement

''Ouais vas-y, pas besoin de demander.''

''Il y a un problème Trezegol ?'' Greg voulait pour une énième fois le mettre en confiance

''N-Non... Enfin... Je crois que je suis amoureux...''

''C'est fantastique David ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit !'' Greg s'exclama, eh bien tout allait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui, entre Lilian et David, si on lui avait dit...

''Qui est l'heureux élu ?'' Bixente était un peu plus pragmatique

''Eh bien, comment dire... C'est Alessandro Del Piero de l'équipe d'Italie.'' Oh son petit David devenait grand, Greg se sentait comme un grand frère

''Je suis fier de toi David, et vraiment heureux pour toi, j'espère que ça va se concrétiser.''

''Merci Grégoire.''

  
Eh bien. Lilian marquait un doublé, et David était amoureux. Greg pouvait se coucher avec l'esprit rempli de nouvelles informations, et qui plus est, ils allaient jouer leur première finale de coupe du monde contre le Brésil et l'immense Ronaldo. Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à conseiller David avant de finalement s'avachir dans leur lit et se laisser tomber dans la fatigue pure, Grégoire chutant le premier, il ne pouvait lutter quand tout se déroulait aussi bien dans sa vie.

  
Fin du chapitre 33


	35. Chapitre 34 : 12 Juillet 1998

Chapitre 34 : 12 Juillet 1998

  
C'était le grand jour aujourd'hui, le 12 juillet 1998, le rendez-vous avec l'histoire au stade de France, la finale de rêve le soir-même à 21h00. Greg faisait de son mieux pour se calmer, mais il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas évacuer tout le stress qu'il y avait en lui avant d'être entré sur le terrain et d'avoir commencé à jouer. Petits entraînements le matin et l'après-midi, et Greg était resté auprès de Bixente pour garder un brin de santé mentale, au bout d'un moment, Thierry était venu les rejoindre avec Robert et David, un jeu de cartes pour passer le temps.

  
''Donc, on va jouer une finale de coupe du monde et vous restez dans votre coin ?'' Thierry leur demanda en distribuant les cartes

''Pourquoi tu m'as emmené Thierry ?'' David souffla timidement

''Parce que tu allais encore stresser dans ton coin !'' Robert s'exclama en souriant

''Bref, Greg ça ne répond pas à ma question.''

''Bah tu sais, moi aussi je stresse mais j'ai trouvé mon anti-stress.'' Greg laissa sa main prendre celle de Bixente, ses doigts jouant avec ses comparses

''Vous êtes mignons ensemble.'' Robert se réjouissait pour eux en étant câliné par Thierry, sous les yeux d'un David totalement gêné

''Merci...'' Bixente était lui aussi devenu rouge

''Alors à quand le mariage ?'' Thierry posa cette question innocemment, mais David, Robert et lui le fussilèrent du regard alors que Bixente les regardaient bizarrement

''On ne sait pas encore, mais c'est sûr que vous serez invités.'' Réponse simple et évasive, pas d'indice donné, Greg ne remerciait pas Thierry pour le coup

''Je veux y être de toute façon !'' Robert prit un air triomphant en donnant un coup de coude discret à Thierry pour son erreur, alors que David hochait la tête pour exprimer son approbation

  
Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula pour le mieux, Thierry n'avait rien cafté, grâce à Robert et David, et heureusement sinon il l'aurait probablement tué. Avant de monter dans le bus vers le stade de France et probablement le second meilleur jour de sa vie après son mariage imminent, Grégoire décida de rester un peu à l'écart avec Bixente pour pouvoir l'embrasser autant qu'il le voulait sans avoir à esquiver tous les habitants de Clairefontaine.

  
''Tu veux arriver en retard pour le match ?'' Bixente lui demanda alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres des siennes

''Vu la foule des spectateurs qu'il y a devant les grilles, je pense que ça ne changera pas grand chose.''

''Raison de plus pour partir tôt, non ?''

''Pour une ou deux minutes, Ronaldo peut bien attendre.''

''Eh bien monsieur Margotton, ne devriez-vous pas vous concentrer sur le match au lieu de vous pavaner comme vous le faites ?''

''Rabat-joie.''

  
Greg l'embrassa longuement avant que Youri et Lilian ne doivent venir les chercher, légèrement énervés de leur intimité prenant un peu de temps sur le planning. Dans le bus, l'ambiance était présente, entre Vincent et sa musique incessante et les parties de cartes infernales au milieu du véhicule, il pouvait appeler ça un chahut général. Bixente n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit qu'ils devraient partir plus tôt, il y avait des milliers de personnes dans les rues pour entourer le bus, réduisant au maximum sa vitesse et les faire arriver en retard. Mais après presque deux heures, ils étaient enfin arrivés pour jouer le match de leur vie, celui qu'il ne fallait pas rater. Descente du bus, et tous les yeux se levèrent vers l'affiche au dessus d'eux : Brésil-France. Ça y était, le 12 juillet venait de commencer.

  
Fin du chapitre 34


	36. Chapitre 35 : Champions du monde !!!

Chapitre 35 : Champions du monde !!!

  
Vestiaires du stade de France, 20h45, encore un quart d'heure long et péniblement stressant avant le début de la finale. Manu était encore en train de se coiffer, Thierry était fidèle à lui-même en taquinant David, et Zinédine s'étirait tranquillement. Un sourire vint peindre le visage de Grégoire alors qu'il observait ce petit groupe d'individus autour de lui, il les considérait tous comme sa famille, et le résultat du soir ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il se leva du banc pour aller rejoindre Bixente appuyé contre un mur, pour obtenir le dernier baiser d'avant match porte-bonheur avant août, cette tradition allait lui manquer s'il devait être honnête.

  
''On y est, je vais peut-être enfin honorer ma promesse.'' Greg prit Bixente dans ses bras pour s'assurer que tout était réel

''Attend de jouer avant de crier victoire !'' Bixente lui sourit en riant

''Donne moi mon baiser au lieu de plaisanter.''

''Ramène moi cette coupe, je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle pour me dire que je devrais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'on est mené 5-0.''

''Est-ce déjà arrivé ?''

''Non, et je ne veux pas que ça commence.''

  
Grégoire l'embrassa longuement, ses mains agrippant le fessier de Bixente pour le soulever davantage, c'était l'une de ses seules fois où il avait plus envie de rester sur le banc que d'aller jouer un match, et pourtant c'était le match le plus important de sa vie. Plusieurs autres petits baisers et Greg trouva finalement le courage de se mettre dans le rang pour aller sur le terrain, David l'entraîna d'ailleurs dans une étreinte, il était désolé pour le jeune homme qui voulait sûrement jouer cette finale autant que les autres, mais Greg avait des raisons de croire que David atteindrait plein d'autres finales. Dans le rang, Greg passa un rapide coup d'œil à l'équipe du Brésil, ils se serraient tous la main et cherchaient à vérifier que Ronaldo était en forme. De ce qu'il avait compris, le brésilien avait fait une crise d'épilepsie avant la finale et avait fini à l'hôpital, sa titularisation était même restée un doute, mais bon, Greg aimait avoir du challenge durant ce genre de match. Feu vert de l'arbitre, les deux équipes rentrèrent sur le terrain, le public était déjà en liesse avant même le coup d'envoi. Début des hymnes, Greg ne penserait pas que ce serait si puissant à vivre, cette intensité, cette confiance qui émanaient du stade, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Juste avant le match, comme lors des précédents matches, ils allèrent taper dans les mains des autres joueurs, il y avait quelque part un bel échange entre Zinédine et Ronaldo, il y avait tant de puissance en eux, cet affrontement resterait mythique, peu importe l'issue.

  
Au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, plus rien n'existait, plus de public, plus de stade de France, plus de président en tribunes, plus de bagues dans son sac, juste le match, juste lui et son destin. Premiers espoirs, aucun hors-jeu, Stéphane était seul devant les cages mais comme pendant toute la compétition, le ballon refusait de rentrer, Steph n'avait vraiment pas de chance (si même Greg avait réussi à mettre un but, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un problème). Greg n'avait plus de notion du temps alors que Youri s'apprêtait à tirer leur corner, Greg plaçait une grande confiance en ce coup de pied arrêté, ils ne devaient pas perdre. Il avait une place de marque pour surveiller l'action, et sa confiance arriva à maturité. Zinédine Zidane marquait son premier but de la compétition au premier poteau avec son crâne porte-bonheur, Ziz était maintenant son dieu comme il l'avait pensé en 1994, il avait attendu la finale pour briller apparemment. Et le miracle de Dieu se réitèra juste avant la mi-temps sur un nouveau corner, Zinédine marqua une nouvelle fois. 2-0 pour la France à la mi-temps, Zizou était le héros de leur match, il venait de faire comprendre au reste du monde qu'ils n'étaient pas un petit pays du football mais bien une grande nation réunit derrière une équipe.

  
''On dirait bien que tu vas vraiment tenir ta promesse.'' Bixente rit en l'embrassant

''Depuis quand as-tu le droit de venir dans les vestiaires ?'' Greg continua sur le chemin de la plaisanterie

''Il faut croire que j'ai une très bonne accréditation.''

''Je t'aime.''

''Je sais.''

  
Ils s'embrassèrent pour une énième fois aujourd'hui avant qu'il ne doive repartir jouer la seconde période. 45 minutes longues et douloureuses à jouer pour savoir si leur première étoile allait apparaître sur leur beau maillot bleu. Tout le monde était concentré, même si Didier et Marcel venaient de prendre des cartons jaunes, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se laissent déconcentrer par la situation, ils devaient rester calmes et sereins. Fabien continuait de faire les plus beaux arrêts de sa carrière face à Ronaldo, Alain était rentré à la place de Christian, Christophe à la place de Stéphane, et Patrick à la place de Youri. Alors que la fin du match allait sonner, une dernière surprise ammorça la fête du 12 juillet, sur une contre-attaque éclair, Christophe récupéra la balle alors que Patrick partait sur son côté gauche et Manu devait lui, par un habile jeu de passes, Manu marqua leur troisième but, et enterra définitivement le Brésil ce soir. Ils étaient champions du monde ! Qui aurait pu dire qu'ils seraient vainqueurs face au Brésil, quatre fois champion du monde, chez eux ? Le 12 juillet était maintenant entré dans leur histoire, le jour de gloire de l'équipe de France. Et lui, Grégoire Margotton, avait touché la coupe du monde, l'avait porté et rejoignait maintenant une liste fermée.

  
Retour aux vestiaires en fanfare, ouverture de champagne et Vincent leur explosait une nouvelle fois les tympans avec I will Survive, le président s'amusait avec Didier et Marcel, tout le monde était heureux, et Greg se reposait tranquillement sur Bixente, il dégoulinait de sueur et de champagne, mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux ! Greg était un peu triste de devoir se changer, de ranger le maillot dans son sac, il avait tant profité de ce mois avec sa nouvelle famille, tant aimé tout ce qu'il avait pu accomplir, même s'il y avait des moments difficiles, Bixente et lui avaient tout surmonté, toujours soutenus par l'équipe. Alors ils étaient de retour à Clairefontaine pour leur dernière nuit, plus d'équipe de France pendant un mois, mais Greg n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait encore quelque chose d'autre à faire avant de profiter de son repos.

  
Fin du chapitre 35


	37. Chapitre 36 : Aux Champs Élysées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PALAPALAPALA AU SOLEIL OU SOUS LA PLUIE, À MIDI COMME À MINUIT, IL Y A TOUS CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ AUX CHAMPS ÉLYSÉES

Chapitre 36 : Aux Champs Élysées

  
Ils allaient apparemment passer plusieurs heures sur les Champs Élysées, mais il faisait beau donc ç'allait. Vincent avait troqué son Gloria Glaynor pour du Joe Dassin en vue du lieu, Greg ne savait pas si c'était mieux, mais cette fois ils ne remplaçaient pas les paroles, ou pas toutes. La coupe passait une nouvelle fois de main en main, ils l'avaient tous méritée. Même s'il savait qu'il devrait être comme sur un petit nuage, Greg ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être stressé comme jamais quand il serrait l'écrin qui se trouvait dans sa poche, il avait tant attendu ce moment que c'en était devenu l'une de ses plus grosses inquiétudes. Ses côtes avaient d'ailleurs souffert des différents coups de coude de ses partenaires, qui s'étaient tous passés le mot pour le frapper, c'était vraiment censé le motiver ?! Zinédine vint passer son bras autour de ses épaules, ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

  
''Hey Greg, alors tu vas finalement te décider ?'' Zizou lui demanda en esquivant Bixente

''Je vais le faire aujourd'hui Zinédine, il faut juste que je trouve le courage.''

''Tu sais, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de courage, juste de te demander si tu veux vraiment le faire.''

''Mais je veux le faire ! J'ai juste peur.''

''Prends courage Greg, tu es champion du monde et je veux que tu sois marié.''

  
Zinédine avait raison, il devait avoir confiance en lui. Après une ou deux heures dans le bus entouré de gens, il avait perdu le compte du temps passé sur les Champs Élysées, Greg se décida finalement à prendre son courage à deux mains. Ce n'était pas le lieu adapté, ni vraiment le moment, mais Greg se mit quand même à genoux devant Bixente, oh bordel c'était ridicule et stupide, pourquoi faisait-il ça ici et maintenant ? Mais bon, il s'était lancé et comptait bien porter son anneau sans se cacher, et il ne voulait pas que Youri et Lilian le tabassent à mort s'il se dégonflait. Grégoire sortit l'écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant Bixente, de sa position il pouvait voir un puissant rougissement apparaître sur le visage de Bixente.

  
''Bixente Lizarazu, veux-tu m'épouser ?''Oh putain Greg l'avait finalement fait

''Greg, wow... C'est un oui.'' Merci

''Permission d'embrasser la mariée.'' Ça ressemblait à la voix de Frank

''Ducon, c'est pas avant la cérémonie qu'on dit ça.'' C'était clairement Manu par contre

  
Greg ne s'était pas attendu à une telle ovation de la part de ses coéquipiers, mais même si ce n'était pas encore la cérémonie, il embrassa Bixente sans prendre garde de ceux qui les entouraient. Ils passèrent encore plusieurs heures sur les Champs Élysées, combien de milliers de personnes y avait-il ? Mais bon, ça faisait partie des questions qui passaient dans sa tête, il n'aurait jamais de réponse et ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Chirac était tolérant avec eux, laisser toute une équipe nationale remplie de grands enfants visiter l'Elysée n'était pas une bonne idée, mais vraiment pas quand il n'y avait personne pour les surveiller.

  
Fin du chapitre 36


	38. Chapitre 37 : The End ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà le dernier chapitre :)

Chapitre 37 : The End ?

  
''Hey Greg, tu sais à qui tu ressembles ?'' Christophe s'exclama en lui massacrant l'épaule avec son poing

''Non Duga, à quoi je ressemble ?'' Pour être honnête, la blague qui allait suivre le fatiguait déjà

''Tu ressembles à un mec stressé qui va se marier, ne l'écoute pas.'' La voix de la sagesse alias Lilian Thuram était aussi là, et heureusement pour lui, sinon il aurait abandonné l'idée-même de se marier

''J'allais dire un pingouin.'' Prévisible Duga

''Allez déstresse Gregos, tu vas vivre la meilleure journée de ta vie.'' Youri était la seconde voix de la sagesse ici

''T'es magnifique Greg, pas besoin de t'inquiéter.'' Dieu merci Zinédine était aussi là

  
Un an était passé depuis la coupe du monde, et le jour de son mariage était enfin arrivé. Et pas besoin de rajouter qu'il était stressé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Toute l'équipe était présente, ses amis du Bayern, sa famille aussi, et Aimé était aussi venu ''parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté que son milieu de terrain fuit sa chambre toutes les nuits pour rien'' (Aye, Greg pensait avoir été discret), mais la plus grande surprise présente à la cérémonie restait Olivier, Bixente s'était bien retenu de lui dire que le garçon, qui avait bien grandi, serait présent. Et Greg de retrouvait à quelques minutes de son entrée avec une énorme boule au ventre ayant élue domicile dans son corps.

  
Une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de tout le monde et Greg passa la porte qui reliait la pièce où ils se trouvaient et la grande salle. Grandes respirations, pas de jeu avec ses doigts (bordel il se mariait !), regard fixé droit devant lui, pas assuré et marche régulière. Mais bon Grégoire ne se sentait pas comme le pire dans la salle, pas quand il voyait Frank s'essuyait les yeux pour essayer de cacher le fait qu'il pleurait, il pouvait d'ailleurs entendre Youri ricaner juste derrière lui. Et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand Bixente entra à son tour suivi par Giovane, un puissant rougissement sur son visage l'accompagnait, adorable. Il voulait déjà l'embrasser. Greg devait rester calme sinon il allait faire une attaque avant de pouvoir enfiler son anneau. Giovane lui sourit pendant que Youri lui tapotait nerveusement l'épaule, ce qui ne l'aidait pas ! Grégoire était tellement perdu dans les yeux noisettes de Bixente qu'il n'entendait presque plus ce que disait le maire (Didier aurait peut-être accepté de le faire maintenant qu'il y pensait). Et puis la question déterminante arriva enfin, le ramenant à lui en deux temps trois mouvements.

  
''Grégoire Margotton, voulez-vous prendre Bixente Lizarazu ci-présent pour époux ?''

''Oui je le veux.'' Et pas qu'un peu

''Bixente Lizarazu, voulez-vous prendre Grégoire Margotton co-présent pour époux ?''

''Oui je le veux.''

''Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cet union qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais.'' Dieu merci personne ne s'était exprimé

''Je pense que c'est bon...'' Youri lui murmura à l'oreille en lui donnant l'écrin

''Eh bien, vous pouvez embrasser le marié.''

  
Et Greg ne se fit pas prier, pendant que le public profitait du spectacle. Après ça, leurs anneaux trouvèrent le chemin de leur annulaire, pas trop tôt selon lui, mais au moins ils avaient respecté la tradition (pour une fois que Greg respecté quelque chose). Une fois à table, les choses pouvaient commencer à dégénérer, après tout il y avait réunis dans une seule pièce tous ses amis de l'équipe nationale, même si Aimé et Didier essayaient de réguler le tout (c'était mal parti). Une fois la fête plutôt bien avancée, Olivier eut le courage de venir les rejoindre, pour finir sur les épaules de Zinédine (plutôt belle évolution en presque 5 ans), le garçon lui rappela d'ailleurs qu'ils n'avaient pas jeté le bouquet, alors Greg lui laissa le lancer gagnant (Greg était trop occupé avec son mari maintenant), les fleurs arrivèrent dans les bras de David, et c'était sans aucun problème que Greg validait le futur mariage de l'équipe de France. Mais il restait encore plusieurs questions à se poser, et ils avaient toute la nuit pour les résoudre, même si ça ne restait pas important par rapport aux baisers que Grégoire continuait de partager avec Bixente. Qui aurait cru que tout se passerait comme ça pour eux ?

  
THE END ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini. Waouh. Peut-être que je vais écrire un chapitre sur le mariage de David avec Alessandro ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir et j'ai envie d'avoir des avis ^^ ⬇️⬇️


End file.
